The days of Aziraphale
by Atticus J. Finch
Summary: AU: HPxDM A six-year-old Harry Potter meets his first friend at a park one night. When this friend saves him from Harry's family and welcomes him into his, Harry learns that not all people are alike. CHAPTER 12 UP!
1. The leaveing

**The days of Aziraphale**

**By: Atticus J. Finch**

**Warnings: Abuse, Slash **

Disclaimer: Own-age by J.K.R, N. Gaiman, and T. Pratchett.

**Chapter 1: The leaving **

* * *

It was four a.m. on a Monday morning and the sun had yet to rise over the quiet suburban street. The only sound was the song of a morning dove which flowed through the windows of the slumbering residents. The entire town was blissfully unaware of the oncoming day, as was the young boy sleeping lightly in a cupboard under the stairs of a house on Number 4 Privet Drive.

Large green eyes slowly blinked open, tiny fists balled and the six-year-old boy stretched as far as he could in the cramped space of his 'bedroom'. His small mouth opened wide to let a yawn escape before blinking his eyes quickly as they watered. He had thick black hair that stood straight up in a tangled mess, thick black glasses that would be plucked off the floor, and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

The boy was also covered in quite a startling array of bruises. He winced, remembering the night before with his uncle. Sighing tiredly, the boy lay back down on the moth eaten cot and waited to hear the slow tread of feet that would arrive in an hour and a half.

They came as usual, though he wished fervently every morning that _some_ sort of change would occur to save him from this hellish torture. As the sound reached the bottom of the stairs, the cupboard was thrown open and the face of a horse-like woman peered in with annoyance.

"Get up you lazy scoundrel and make breakfast. You'd better make it right this time, or else!" His Aunt Petunia's loud, screechy voice echoed eerily inside the cupboard and yet ironically didn't seem to wake anyone else up. Her voice quieted then to an almost sickly sweet tone. "It's Dudder's first day at grade school and I want everything to be perfect for my big first grader."

She walked into the obsessively clean kitchen and the boy followed timidly before he scampered away to make breakfast. Less than an hour later an overweight man sat down at the table and was handed his breakfast plate, coffee, and the morning's newspaper by the boy, who received a scowl for his trouble. As the boy looked out the window he noticed that the quickly dawning sun was partly covered by a thick, squalled rain cloud. He smiled grimly at the fact that the weather reflected his mood.

Petunia left to wake her slumbering son and Vernon glared at the boy in detest. His aunt returned with his cousin in tow, pouting ferociously. The boy was extremely overweight for his age, though his gluttony was excused a 'big boned'. He had fine blond hair that was plastered to his large, round head and beady blue eyes sunk deep above puffy cheeks.

"Good morning, Dudley." The man said cheerfully forgetting about the smaller boy who had just handed his son his breakfast.

The rest of the morning was filled with small talk, complaints about the weather, and snarls directed towards the silent green-eyed boy. But the young boy was eventually allowed to leave for school, walking briskly to avoid the oncoming rain. When he arrived, his cousin Dudley was already there having been dropped off by his mother.

The school looked rather intimidating, especially to a first grader. It looked almost like a jail. It was grey and white, but since the white was so faded it was like grey too. The widows had small medal rods, so no one could break in. All the doors were steel and you had to go through medal detectors once you walk in. Harry's classroom was on the first floor of the two-floored building. He walked in the classroom with a rising dread that just increased when he saw Dudley and a group of boys in the back of the class. Dudley sneered at him and Harry looked down and made his way to the farthest point away form them.

The teacher, a young brown haired woman named Mrs. Miesner, seemed nice enough and began the day by giving each child a name tag. The teacher seemed worried about the boy, whose name tag read Harry Potter. He was quiet and shy but that was not what worried her the most; he had a black eye and seemed to limp like his right leg was hurt. She shook her head, put it out of her mind, and continued with the class till the end of the day. The last thing she need was to lose her job because some kid had a limp. For all she knew he could have been hit with a baseball and be faking the rest for attention.

**IVI**

The rain fell hard and fast and lightning flashed dangerously close but still the young Harry Potter was in no hurry. He didn't seem to notice at all. Instead of heading towards the home he was _allowed_ to stay in, Harry went over to the park and sat inside the huge banyan tree that sat tiredly on the crest of the hill. Still tired from the stressful morning and late night, combined with the dull thud of the rain and the lingering aches from his last beating, he was gently lulled to sleep.

Harry rolled over in his unconsciousness when he felt something sharp poking his side. Assuming that it was his cousin attempting to wake him up, he opened his eyes to the painful light from a nearby streetlamp that glowed yellow in the evening. He quickly closed them when the strain began to be too much. He tried opening his eyes slowly this time and was meet with the face of a boy around his age.

The boy had dirty blond hair, dark sapphire eyes that gleamed from the light of the street lamps. He had a round face but it didn't seem to really have any fat on it. He had a small button nose with freckles lightly sprinkle across it. He looked to have a slight build. Small muscles lined his arms and legs and probably his lean stomach. He was taller then Harry by about four inches, therefore he towered over the small boy. A small sweet smile graced the boy's lips.

"Now, what would a boy like you be doing in a tree like this at this time of night?" The boy's voice sounded like music as he took a graceful step backward....and unfortunately landed with a loud splash into a huge puddle of muddy water that had collected at the base of the tree.

_'So much for being graceful to go along with that voice', _Harry thought with a wide smirk. Harry popped his head out of the tree only to see the boy still sitting in the mud scowling. He held out a hand to help the boy up, which was gratefully taken. The boy stood shivering in the evening summer air. "Well?" He repeated.

"I guess I fell asleep here." Harry replied a thoughtful look crossing his face before a look of pure terror took its place. He jumped out of the tree and into the mud and began to run, fearing the worst from his uncle.

"Wait a minute!" The boy shouted grabbing Harry's arm. "I'm Aziraphale, but my friends call me Azi. What's the rush...?" He paused for minute to look at Harry's slightly damp name tag. "Harry?"

Harry was about to answer when he remembered something his uncle told him.

**_Flashback_**

_A four year old Harry sat crouched in the corner crying and trying to hide from his abusive uncle after a particularly bad beating. His uncle towered over him, blanketing Harry with his shadow._

_"Listen boy," His uncle whispered dangerously. "If I hear that you just let one word of this slip, you won't be able to walk for the rest of your life. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!?" he roared in warning. And even after two years Harry still understood the truth in that threat._

**_End Flashback_**

Harry looked back at Aziraphale. "My uncle doesn't like it when I disobey him." He whispered, turning a shameful gaze to the ground. He felt a hand under his chin. Harry lifted his head and looked into those captivating blue eyes. Aziraphale small hand reached out and gently touched Harry's black eye, making him wince.

"It'll get better," Azi said, "just give it time. I'll see you around." He shrugged at the look of disbelief on Harry's face before he walked away muttering to himself. Harry thought he heard the music-like voice whisper, "Lord, what fools these mortals be," but didn't ponder on it as he realized that he was wasting precious time. The later he was, the more he would hurt tomorrow.

**IVI**

It was tomorrow and he hurting. Nine o'clock p.m. That's what the clock said after he was drug into the house after coming home. While he was lying in bed that night, struggling in vain not to breathe deeply, he wondered what Azi had been doing in the park alone as well.

That morning as he walked to school, not only was he sore but he also had the unfortunate luck to have come down with a cold and accompanying fever from being out in the rain. The weather no longer reflected his mood, because it was one of the rare times that the sun shined during the summer, and to be truthful he felt as cold as the rain had last night.

When he saw the school he let out a small shutter. The two-story, square-like, grey cement building only brought terrible memories back to life. He walked down the halls with his head down, avoiding all the happy laughing students until he found himself in front of a steel door. He slowly opened the door and sat at the desk in the front of the room since Dudley usually sat in the back. He looked at the top of the desk as the room started to spin around him. The noise of the other student pounded in his ears. Harry grabbed his head in an attempt to calm down and felt bile rise in his throat. He looked at the ground and he couldn't hold it any longer. He puked all over the ground. Many comments of 'eww!' and 'gross!' echoed through the room.

Mrs. Miesner was just coming out of the storage room when she heard the uproar. She looked around till her eyes landed on the small Potter boy. He was leaning over in the desk and had sweat covering his pale forehead and if that wasn't enough evidence at who had caused the uproar, then the bile covering the floor would have sealed his fate. She made her way over to the boy, who looked like he was crying. She gently took his arm and escorted him to the nurses office, knowing that when she got back in her classroom she would have to deal with either all the other kids throwing up too or having class outside for the rest of the day and doing that with first graders, is not the best idea.

**IVI**

Harry now sat in the nurse's office trying to cover up the bruises on his arms with his long sleeves while his teacher talked to the nurse. The nurse walked in after the teacher had left, she looked at Harry with a small smile. She got a thermometer, a cool glass of water, and some children's Tylenol. She got Harry's temperature first, 102.8, and then made Harry take the Tylenol and wash it down with the water. She phone the boy's aunt and uncle and chatted for a little bit. She knew both Petunia and Vernon Dursley because their son was in there enough on his own. When she was done on the phone she took a good look at the boy. The one thing that really caught her attention was the bruises that came out on his hand from his arm. Some were yellow while others were a dark purple.

Harry was really nervous. He knew that lady knew both his aunt and uncle and she was looking at him very carefully. Harry almost started crying again when she told him to take off his shirt. Harry stood and slowly lifted of the ugly grey shirt, his front facing the nurse. The nurse didn't know why she gasped at the collection of bruises. Big and rounded and small and thin, all range in various colors and age, it didn't matter because she was expecting them but she herself had never witnessed the result of child abuse. She told the boy to put his shirt back on. No, she couldn't risk her job or the humiliation. The Dursleys were very generous when it came to donations to the school, not only that but they were sort of like family friends. If she got on the Dursleys bad side, she would be on a lot of important people's bad side.

About ten minutes later, Harry was pulling up on the Dursley's driveway. Aunt Petunia hadn't said a word since she picked him up. He was really happy that nurse lady hadn't said anything to his aunt. Who knows what would have happened to him. They might have sent him to an orphanage! Harry had heard lots of terrible things about orphanages. Not really in detail, just how they were far worse then what went on at his house. Aunt Petunia walked quickly up the driveway and to the front door. She walked in the house and slammed the door. Harry heard the faint sound of the lock being forced shut from his position on the driveway. "Be back in time to make dinner." His aunt stage whispered out of the window after a second or two, probably trying to keep the neighbors at bay.

Harry headed back to the park, not really knowing what else to do. He climbed back into the hole in the Banyan tree and collapsed. Salty tears made tracks down his tired face before he roughly wiped the slickness away. He glanced out of the tree only to see a light blond haired girl whom he guessed was approximately fifteen years old throwing an American baseball to a boy that looked oddly like...._Aziraphale._

The boy looked his way and laughed. "Harry!" He shouted running toward him. When he could see Harry clearly though, he slowed to a walk and shocked look on his face. Aziraphale halted, clearly surprised to see the worn looking boy curled up tightly in his hole, but abruptly broke into a sprint when Harry toppled from his precarious perch, vomit spilling from his grimaced lips. The boy passed out face down in the mud after tossing up the contents in his stomach, and Azi's breath caught in his throat, fear making his mouth go dry. The blond haired girl had watched the scene without expression, until the young boy slid into unconsciousness.

She moved quickly to kneel beside her brother as she looked over the tiny, bruised body. "What happened?" She asked, worry showing in her dark blue eyes that were so similar to Aziraphale's.

"His uncle, that's what," Azi answered angrily, turning the boy over carefully despite his furious tone. She didn't question how her brother knew this because he always had a strange way of knowing things. "We should take him to mother; she'll make sure he's okay. We just have to have him back at his house by six," he sighed. She nodded, looking at her watch.

"It's eleven now," she said quietly. "That gives us seven hours." The siblings looked at each other and Azi grabbed both Harry's and his sisters wrists before he closed his eyes and all three of them disappeared.

They arrived on the cold stone floor of the huge Spencer estate. Blood seeped on to the floor from Harry's reopened wounds.

"Alexia, go get mom, fast!" Aziraphale yelled.

"No need to now." A musical voice not unlike Azi's sounded. A tall woman in a white flowing dress walked gracefully down one of the marble staircases. She had light blond hair like Alexia's, violet eyes, and Aziraphale's freckles. She walked quicker as she noticed the black haired boy and the red blood against the white marble.

"What happened to him?" she hissed, her violet eyes shining in anger.

"Azi said it was his uncle." Alexia said, stealing a glance at her six-year-old brother. When his mother looked at him, he nodded his agreement, worry still etched on his young features. His mother lifted the small, bleeding boy into her arms and carried him into a room that looked like a mix between a science lab and an operating room. Azi pulled up a chair to his newly found friend's side and held his hand as his mother set him on a metal table.

"What's the boys name Aziraphale?" his mother asked while filling a shot with a clear liquid.

"Harry," her son answered in a whisper.

"I am giving him a sedative to help me sleep," she said softly as she readied a syringe with a painkiller and inserted it firmly into Harry's left arm. "Leave me. Inform your father and sisters that we'll be having a guest for a while."

Azi looked hopeful. "He'll be okay?" When his mother nodded, he grinned widely in relief. "How long will he stay?" His grin turned wider with his mothers answer.

"As long as you and I can keep him here. Now go."

**IVI**

Harry awoke to the best feeling in the world. For once his body wasn't sore and he was in a huge bed with a thick, buoyant mattress full of goose-down feathers. But that wasn't all; long, talented fingers rubbed his back in a deep tissue massage. Harry moaned at the sensation and snuggled farther into the pillow.

"Shhh." A soft feminine voice soothed. "Just go back to sleep. You need rest." And Harry did just that, listening to the soft humming of the unknown goddesses' voice.

* * *

Hey everyone, longer and more improved first chapter up!!

Peace,  
A.J.


	2. New surroundings

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Very nice. And if you see an problems in this chapter just review it to me be cause my e-mail thingy is gay. Oh, ya, ...I'm not fucked up anymore and I remember the story. Luv ya ,**

** A.J.**

* * *

A nice new sparkly white Toyota pulled up to the house of number 4 privet drive and a large beefy man got out. This man's name was Vernon Dursley and he was not happy. In fact, he was furious. Not only had he not gotten the promotion for vice president of Grunnings, he also had no idea where his brat of a nephew ran off too.  
  
Earlier this morning he had gotten a call from his lovely wife, Petunia, but the call wasn't so lovely. Harry's kindergarten teacher had called the house to try and figure out why he wasn't at school and she also mentioned the bruises on his face and arms. Petunia claimed it was nothing and said he just ran into a door, but Mrs. Miesner didn't seem convinced.  
  
In fact two cars just pulled in after Vernon, but these were not the fancy kind of cars Vernon had. No, they were from the Surrey police, department of child abuse.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, are you Vernon Dursley?" One of the officers asked. He continued when Vernon nodded. "My name's officer Richard Milligan and this is my partner," He pointed behind his to the other officer. "Kevin Leynse. We got a report about child abuse this morning and we'll have to search your home. Do you have any guns, knives, or drugs on you now sir?" The officer Milligan asked pulling Vernon's hand behind his back and cuffing them.  
  
Vernon shook his head. His eyes widened when he finally registered what the officer said.  
  
"Wait a minute!" He yelled. "I hope you have a warrant or I'll sue you for every penny your worth!"  
  
Kevin Leynse stepped up beside him and pulled out a yellow piece of paper. "Here it is sir." Kevin said, holding it in front of Vernon's now pale face.  
  
Milligan pulled Vernon to the squad car. "Now were not arresting you Mr. Dursley, we're just doing this for our own safety. Your wife is inside, correct?" Vernon nodded again, no longer able to speak. "Do you have any fire arms, drugs, or any illegal weapons or artifacts in you house?"  
  
"Yes," Vernon let out a shaky breath. "A shot gun but I have a license for it." He was completely shaking as Milligan closed and locked the car door. Both officers walked up to the house and rang the door bell.  
  
When Petunia opened the door she was shocked to see the two police men. She quickly looked around to see if any neighbors were looking and invited them in, not wanting to be seen.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Dursley...." And officer Milligan repeated to her what was said to her husband. She looked around wondering when he would get home. She couldn't cover up something like this!  
  
"One minute," She said sweetly to officer Milligan. "First let me call my husband's cell phone..." Leynse interrupted her.  
  
"Ma'am, we have your husband outside, now officer Milligan is going to speak with you in the kitchen about your nephew." He said sharply.  
  
Richard Milligan hated his job. He could already tell by the look and the Dursley's faces, that they were guilty. He thought back to a while earlier when he had gotten a call from an old school friend, who was now a kindergarten teacher. She had said that a boy named Harry Potter showed up for school yesterday with bruises on his face and arms, and the boy seemed to have a limp. Joanne Miesner never called in a child abuse case if she didn't really believe it to be one.  
  
After seeing the boy's family, he feared the worst.  
  
Kevin Leynse shook his head as he finish searching the upstairs. Nothing. That's what he had found, nothing. He was almost positive that they had nailed a case but he was wrong. As he got all the way down the stairs, he looked down on instinct. Something cold rushed through his body as he noticed a small brown stain on the flawless white carpet. He looked forward a little more only to see more stains, leading to the cupboard under the stairs.  
  
As Kevin touched the handle leading to the cupboard, the cold feeling got stronger. He shivered as he pulled it open and saw just what he was expecting, except without the dead body. The small bloody hand prints, blood splatters, small blood stained cot, but no six-year-old boy.  
  
Kevin put his hand on his mouth, ran into the kitchen and threw up. Officer Milligan stood up sharply and grabbed Petunia Dursley, pulling her hands behind her back and cuffing her too.  
  
"Find him?" Milligan asked his partner sadly. It was Leynse's first child abuse case.  
  
"No, his room." said a still gagging Kevin.  
  
Richard Milligan pulled a shocked Petunia Dursley to her feet. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law." Richard said this all while Petunia Dursley screaming that it was all her husbands fault and the little brat deserved it.  
  
Harry felt the best he had in years as he rolled over in the nice, soft bed. 'Wait a minute!' Harry thought. 'Where am I?' Harry sat up fast, only to be push back down by small hands. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Aziraphale's face.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?" Azi asked in concern.  
  
When Harry really though about it, he did ache a lot and he felt a little sick. He voiced this to Azi, who just brushed hair out of Harry's face and went to get his mother. After he left, Harry realized that he was no longer in his clothes and his hair was still a little damp from a well needed bath. He blushed hard at the thought of Aziraphale's mother seeing him naked. After the blush and embarrassment died down, Harry took his time to look around the room.  
  
He was laying on the side of a green and silver king size bed. On top of the bed was a canopy made of fine black cloth. The carpet was thick and green, and the walls were off-white. There was also a big pair of sliding, glass doors that led to a balcony, over looking a beach. The wood on the bed, and the door Azi went out of, and another door that looked like it lead to a bathroom, were all dark, almost burnt looking wood, but with a polish. There were designs carved into all of these, of flowers and plants. Harry didn't have anymore time to look around because Azi and his mom had just walked in.  
  
Azi's mother was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and had the most beautiful voice he's ever heard.  
  
"Good morning Harry," She said with that beautiful voice. "My names Veronica Devono, I'm Azi's mom, but you can call me Veronica." She smiled. "Azi tells me that you're still aching and a little dizzy."  
  
Harry nodded with a slight blush rising on his cheeks, remembering the bath thing.  
  
She sat down in a dark wooden chair that Azi had occupied only moments before. "That's to be expected. You were quite a mess when you got here and the ammonia will take awhile to clear up, but we took care of that little eye problem of yours."  
  
Harry reached up and for the first time realized that his glasses weren't on. His blush turned darker and he tried to sink down into the sheets. "Thank you." He muttered quietly, not looking at her.  
  
Veronica laughed at his antics and put a hand on his forehead, checking for a fever. She gently brushed back his bangs with her thumb and frowned. "Now Harry," she started firmly. "I'm going to need you to hang in there, just until you get better, can you do that for me?"  
  
Harry nodded, wanting to impress her, but she continued to frown.  
  
"You're going to be really sick for a little while." She started. "But you can stay with us, but you won't be going back to your aunt and uncle's. That's if you want to stay here." She looked down at Harry.  
  
Harry nodded and smiled but his smile vanished when he closed his eyes and a wave of dizziness hit him. "Now don't be afraid, Harry, you'll be ok." He heard her say.  
  
"Azi," she said. Azi jumped a little, but now was at full attention. "Would you go get me a wash cloth and a bucket of cold water. Don't worry," She added as she saw his reluctance to go. "His medication just wore off."  
  
When Aziraphale came back with the water, he sat down beside his mother to watch her work. She put the wash cloth in the cool water the placed it on Harry forehead, all while whispering soothing words to him as he drifted into a fevered sleep.  
  
When Harry woke, there was no one in the room but he looked beside him and saw a food tray with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a glass of water, and a large piece of garlic bread on it. He didn't think he could stomach it, but tried anyway. He took small bites of bread and small sips of the soup and water, and he managed to keep it down.  
  
Afterward he walked into a biggest bathroom he'd ever seen. The green marble bathtub was the size of a small swimming pool. It had built in chairs and tables in it, but the best part were the jets. (AN: now I'm not sure if "jets" is just an American term but it's the things in hot tubs that spray water.)  
  
Harry was walking back in to the room when he heard his door close. When he got inside he saw Azi down on the floor looking for something under the bed.  
  
"What're you looking for?" Harry asked. Azi jumped and hit his head on the edge of the bed. He scowled.  
  
"You, you moron." And he finished by sticking out his tongue. Harry ignored him and walked over to the sliding glass doors, opened them, and walked out onto the balcony. Azi, who just realized he was gone, ran out after him. Harry stared out at the roaring waves, not moving.  
  
"What's up, your acting like you've never seen the ocean at all." Azi said, staring out too.  
  
"I haven't, I haven't even been this high up before. Where exactly are we anyway?" Harry said quietly.  
  
"I'm not really sure. Somewhere around Tahiti because my father told me we're picking up its current, hence the big waves. It's our own island, not even on the governments list. It's small, but really cool. We even have our own light house! We got it not to long ago because a big sail boat crash onto the shore at like.... midnight! We never saw them but the newspapers said that those people got blown off course by a storm and found an uncharted island in the Bramuna Triangle. But the strange thing is, when the planes went to go look for it, it wasn't there." He finished in a whisper.  
  
Harry had half listened to his story, still in a daze. Everything had moved so fast. He came from a family full of hate and abuse and he meets this kid for one day and Azi's family accepts him with open arms. Offering to let him be apart of their family, and he barley knew them. Actually he only knows Aziraphale and Veronica; he hasn't even met the rest of them, let alone know how many there are. All of this was just so overwhelming that he only had one thing to do. Cry.  
  
When Azi finished his half true story, he turned to see Harry's reaction and found the last thing he expected.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Azi was scared. He wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy and brought him inside and to the bed. When Harry sat down he began to sob and Azi just held on to him.  
  
"Do you want me to get my mom?" Azi asked, not really knowing what to do. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I just don't know what to do, what's going on." Harry let out a gasping breath and lied down on the bed. A few minutes later Harry had cried him self to sleep and Azi, who was just as exhausted, laid down and fell asleep next to him.  
  
**

* * *

**

**AN: ok people, 2,192 words of complete story. You're welcome. Just to get things strait Azi and Aziraphale (this is 4 all you retards) is the same person. He's a little physic (we'll get to this later) but still has a six- year-old mind.  
  
Next Chapter =  
  
How will the wizarding world react to Harry's disappearance? **

**Sirius (maybe) **

**Dumbledore **

**Remus  
  
Dursleys What happened to Dudley **

**Vernon **

**Petunia  
  
C ya all, thanks for the reviews and if you want to help me find a  
better summery, please, that would be nice.  
  
Luv ya,  
A.J.**


	3. Blue

**Hi  
**  
**Disclamer**_**: ::holds up right hand:: I do not own Harry Potter or the names of Good Omens. --;  
**_

* * *

It was the morning after the full moon and a young man with light brown hair dragged himself out of a barred cellar, across a luscious green field, and into a plain looking brick house that rested in the middle it. He trudged into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of tea. After he finished the cup he relaxed so much, it makes you wonder if there was something else in it.  
  
The man's name was Remus J. Lupin and this was one of the worst nights of the month. Every twenty eight days Remus turned into a werewolf and this was one of them. He walked into an old-fashion family room and turned on the TV. As he was flipping through the channels something caught his sensitive hearing.  
  
"...arrested Vernon Dursley for the abuse and possible murder of his six-year-old nephew Harry Potter. They're still searching for the body and here is a picture of Harry. If you have...."  
  
Remus gasped as it showed a picture of his best friend's son. He quickly got up and threw some green powder into the fireplace. "Hogwarts, headmasters office, blood pops!(1)" He yelled as he disappeared into the flames.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Aww... isn't that cute." A bright blonde haired girl whispered excitedly to her identical twin.  
  
"Yeah, they're both so adorable." The other whispered in the same fashion but they were both cut off by some one clearing their throat behind them. They both turned around sharply.  
  
"Umm... Hi mom." The first twin said.  
  
Their mother smiled at them. "Excuse me Alexia, Leila." She walked into the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Leila, the second twin, frowned and Alexia, the first twin, sighed. They both got up and walked down the huge hall without talking.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Veronica smiled. Now she could see what her twin daughters were making such a fuss about. Her son and Harry were both sound asleep. Harry, curled in a tight ball and her son, eagle spread with quite a bit of drool on his pillow and hanging from the side of his mouth.  
  
'Just like his father.' She thought with a smile. Veronica leaned down and kissed her son's forehead. Her smile grew as he tiredly lifted a hand to swat her away.  
  
"Aziraphale!" She said in mock anger.  
  
The boy shot up hearing his mother's voice. His head turned side to side wildly as he looked for her. Once he saw her he laid back down and continued on sleeping.  
  
"Aziraphale Devono Jr.!" She quietly yelled. (AN: is that even possible?)  
  
"What?" He moaned, snuggling deeper into the covers.  
  
Veronica smiled evilly. "It's lunch time." She whispered.  
  
"Really!" Azi yelled and sat up, making Harry frown and turn over.  
  
"Shh, Yes, but get a bath first."  
  
After Azi ran out of the room Veronica moved to Harry's side and gently shook him.  
  
"Harry, come on honey, wake up. It's almost lunch time, you must be hungry." Harry turned to face her and opened his eyes to meet her violet ones. Harry nodded shyly and slowly got out of bed.  
  
Veronica put a hand on his shoulder and guided him to his bathroom.  
  
"There's an extra pair of clothes and I'll be waiting right out here when you're done, ok?" She said gently. Harry nodded again and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Veronica sat down on Harry's bed, pondering about him. She knew his uncle and aunt were arrested and heard about his cousin going to live with another relative. She sincerely hoped that she would never hear about them again but sort of hoped she could she them, but just so she could get a couple good punches in. She smiled again as she thought about how cute Harry was and will be, and how she'd have to take turns beating girls off him and Azi.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Harry walked out in some of the cloths she had bought for him last night. She had gone by what her son usually wore on non formal occasions but then again her son was greatly obsessed with this "skateboarding" and "surfing" and could be found doing it during his free time. Harry was wearing a pair of black, high top converse, blue jeans, and a green and white plad, collared shirt.  
  
She laughed at his blush a guided him out of the room. It seemed like a mile long walk to the dinning hall, going through mazes of corridors and stair cases. When they got there, the whole family was waiting but Azi, Harry immediately felt uncomfortable.  
  
There were three new people in all, the twins and a tall, handsome man who looked nice enough. Veronica led him over to the twins first.  
  
"Harry, this is Alexia and Leila. Girls, this is Harry." Harry gave a small wave, still blushing. The twins looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Hi, Harry." said Alexia kissing him on the cheek, making him blush even more.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you." said Leila, kissing him on the other cheek.  
  
Veronica scowled at her daughters but couldn't help but laugh at the look on Harry's face. She then led him to the older man.  
  
"Harry, this is my husband, Aziraphale." She said grinning at the older Azi. The man knelt down from his six foot, two inches height. He was an older version of the little Azi but with out the freckles. He took Harry's hand in his and shook it. (AN: From now on the older Azi is Aziraphale and the littler Azi is, well, Azi, kk?)  
  
"Glad to have you here." He said in a gentle voice and with a nice smile. He stood back up as Azi ran in.  
  
"Uncle Crowley's here!" He yelled, jumping up and down as another man walked in behind him. Both the twins yelled too and ran up and hugged the man. Aziraphale rolled his eyes not bothering to stand up and Veronica put her head in her hands and mumbled something that sounded like, "Oh, Lord. Not now."  
  
The man was just as tall as Aziraphale but almost exactly opposite. Crowley had short black hair and a goatee, and his eyes were a dark brown. He was wearing black jeans and tee shirt, a leather jacket, and snake skin boots.  
  
The twins dragged him to the table a little slower than usual because Azi was hanging on to his left leg.  
  
"Hello, Aziraphale, Veronica, Things." He said kissing Veronica's cheek and gesturing to her kids. Veronica glared at him hard enough for Lucifer himself to run away crying.  
  
"Crowley!" Aziraphale said, "Come have a seat. What brings you here?"  
  
"Well I just got a new mission that's due tomorrow so I have to drop of your birthday present a day early." (AN: umm, yeah, present time: September 10, Aziraphale's B-Day: September 11, 1986)  
  
Crowley looked at Harry, just now noticing him. "Ah, and what's this." He said with a leering smile.  
  
Harry looked down at the table to avoid his eyes. "That," Aziraphale said, "is Harry. He'll be staying here." He finished, giving Crowley a look that clearly said they'd talk about it later.  
  
"Hey Crowley," Veronica said with an innocent look on her face. "I have a lot of work to do today and it would be really nice of you to take the kids to the park for an hour or two. Hell, take Aziraphale with you. You two can catch up on old times."  
  
She got up and started pushing both men out the door.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII  
  
Once the two men, the twins, and two little boys got out of the huge mansion, they all began to walk to a shiny, black 1926 Bentley. When Leila opened up the back door two dangerous look Dobermans climb out onto the beach and stretched.  
  
"You brought Sasha and Elvis and you didn't tell me!" Leila yelled grabbing the dogs and pulling them back into the car.  
  
About ten minutes of flying the car over the ocean they came to the same park were Azi first met Harry.  
  
Aziraphale and Crowley headed to a bench to talk about why Harry was there, the twins sat in the grass and rubbed Elvis' stomach, Azi went to the lake and started skipping rocks and Harry followed Azi, but sat down by the shore with Sasha.  
  
Everything was going great until Harry heard Sasha start to growl and ten feet away Elvis, who was just asleep, began growling too. Harry followed the dogs gazes too a large woman with a mustache, a fat blond boy, and an evil looking bull dog.  
  
Harry whimpered and hugged Sasha's neck to him. "Aunt Marge." He whispered in terror.  
  
The fat woman noticed Harry. She looked at him in rage and began to storm over to him. When she got there she grabbed a chunk of Harry's hair and lifted him off the ground. It was then that Azi turned around and both Dobermans stood up, growling even louder. Marge slapped Harry across the face, her long finger nail catching his eye as he screamed.  
  
After that every thing went in a blur. The mean looking bulldog ran to its master only to get its throat torn out by Elvis. Sasha attacked Marge, who dropped Harry, held his bleeding eye, Azi rushed to Harry, Aziraphale and Crowley ran to Marge to get Sasha off, and Alexia and Leila ran to Marge to kill her, all while Dudley was crying in the back round.  
  
A few minutes later the Devono family, Harry, and Crowley were all back in the Bentley headed back to their house. When they got there and told Veronica what happened she went into a rage. It took Harry's crying to get her back to reality.  
  
Crowley picked Harry up and brought him into the room he was taken care of in before. He rubbed soothing circles into Harry's back while Veronica got gloves on. When Crowley finally got Harry to remove his hand, he cringed. Harry would never see out of that eye again.  
  
"Thank you, Crowley." Veronica smiled at him sadly.  
  
The man nodded and left. Veronica injected the softly sobbing Harry with anesthesia, which slowly put him into a dreamless sleep.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII  
  
When Harry woke up he was back in his room. He opened both his eyes but could only see out of his right one. He brought his hand up to feel if anything was on the left one but he couldn't feel anything. He sat up and looked in the mirror and his left eye was blue! He waved his hand in front of it but still nothing. He also saw that the cuts and large bruise on his face were missing too.  
  
He got up and went to the bathroom and realized again that he was in different clothing and probably was bathed. He blushed too, still not used to the fact that Veronica not only saw him naked but bathed him too.  
  
Speaking of Veronica, Harry heard the door opened and there she was.  
  
"Hey, Harry. You're finally up. You know you've been out for two weeks?" Harry shook his head blushing darker. Veronica kneeled down and lifted his face into her hands.  
  
"Your eye is healing quite nicely, although it doesn't work anymore."  
  
When Harry's blush finally died down, he spoke up. "But why's it blue?"  
  
Veronica nodded to herself. "The stuff I used to save your eye turned the iris blue. It should fade into white eventually, but not in a long time. Everyone's just about to sit down for dinner, would you like to join us or would you like me to bring something up here for you?"  
  
"I'll come." Harry whispered following the beautiful woman to the dinning hall.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII  
  
_**Fifty miles away  
**_  
Sirius Black reached through the bars of his cell in Azkaban, to except the paper out of the Minister's hand. After the Minister walked away Sirius opened the paper and read the head line.  
  
_**The Search for Harry Potter Called Off, Boy-who-lived Declared dead**  
_  
_Tow weeks ago muggle law enforcers got an abuse call to Harry Potter's relatives house. After finding clear evidence of abuse, the "police men" (muggle law enforcers) started a cross country search for the six-year- old's body. Aurors helped in the search but today it was called off and Harry Potter was declared dead. His funeral....  
_  
Sirius dropped the paper and began to shake. Harsh sounding sobs raked through his body as the Dementors crowded around his cell.  
  
'This is it,' He thought to himself 'It's time to leave.'  
  
He waited until the Minister's boat left until he turned into a big black dog and slipped through the bars to his cell. Sirius ran down the halls of Azkaban and out in to the ocean. He didn't know where he was swimming but after an hour he saw a light house. As he got closer he saw the huge mansion. When he was ten feet away, he turned into a human, pulled himself onto the beach, and collapsed on the sand.

* * *

**Ohhh....I wonder where Sirius is. Anyway. Wow, 2,189 words of pure story. It was longer but our power went out and I lost everything. If you have any suggestions go a head and give them to me. Ok, now I'm going to try and make an arrow pointing to the review button. No never mind, I give up. But REVIEW!! **


	4. Stone Crabs

****

** OK everyone, THERE IS A REASON HARRY WENT BLIND IN ONE EYE. AND THERE IS A REASON IT IS BLUE!! When you go blind, your eye rots. It sound gross but yes. Brown eyes turn yellow, blue eyes turn white, and green eyes turn blue. So Boogey, just back the fuck off, kk? Cuz I think you're kind a stupid. What do you think about that!! Dickweed!! ::takes deep breath:: If you don't like it, don't be a fucking asshole about it. ::walks away shaking head:: Oh, heres the next chapter, sorry it's a bit short.**

* * *

The sun was just rising over the horizon; leave the clouds different shade of orange and pink. The cool air ran with the sea breeze over the breaking waves. The silence only broken by the crashing waves and the splashes of the flying fish. A young but haggard looking man slowly picked himself off the shore and out of the waves' reach. He dragged himself passed a black and white striped light house and to a small shack next to it.  
  
The shack wasn't locked so he had no problem getting in. All he wanted to do was to get out of the cool air and maybe his wet clothes. When he looked around inside though, he was amazed. Inside was a small fishing boat, fishing gear, four old surfboards, and all the junk you could find in an old storage room. To the side was a small fridge which he quickly went through. There was a couple beers, a half bottle of rum, and frozen shrimp and squid for fishing bait.  
  
The man gathered up his strength and pulled the fishing boat out of the shack. Inside of it he put the half bottle of rum, the frozen shrimp, a blanket, extra gas for the motor, a compass, a paddle just in case, and for the heck of it, a bottle of sun screen.  
  
He put the boat in the water and let out a frustrated sigh when the waves just pushed it back on the shore. He spent an hour figuring out how to get the motor started and another hour getting the boat out. He put the boat in full gear when he noticed two small boys running to the shore, and he didn't slow down until he could just barley see the tip of the light house.  
  
When the breeze got stronger he turned off the motor and put the blanket up as a sail and began sailing North West, toward Europe. He remembered and old friend that maybe he could convince his innocence to and maybe tell an old man with a white beard about it to and together they could catch a rat, which got him into this problem in the first place. But the strange thing was, Sirius Black, first and only Azkaban escapee, prisoner number #11749, Godfather to Harry Potter, and a good friend to a werewolf, couldn't stop thinking about that light house.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was a normally happy man but right now, he couldn't be less happy. He had just gotten out of a meeting with the Minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, about two very serious subjects. The first was about a six-year-old boy named Harry Potter and the article printed in the paper about his death. The wizarding world was now in an uproar because that little boy was supposed to be their savior and future poster boy. They still hadn't found his body but the ministry didn't want to look bad, so the boy's "body" would be "found" and that would be the end.  
  
The other reason this normally happy old man was not, was because the escape of the traitor, Sirius Black. Albus believed that Sirius was out looking for his old master, Dark Lord of the wizarding world, Voldemort. He knew that Voldemort wasn't completely dead but hoped that for the sake of the world, Sirius never found him. 

* * *

"Harry! Wake up!"  
  
Harry rolled over pulling a pillow over his head and groaned. The pillow was yanked out of his grasp and quickly collided with his head.  
  
"Come on, Azi." He groaned "It's like six thirty. Too early." He rolled over again and went back to sleep.  
  
Azi grabbed the smaller boy by his leg and pulled him off the bed. Harry yelped as he hit the floor. "Yeah, six thirty, the stone crabs go back in, in a half an hour."  
  
Harry immediately perked up. He stood up quickly and went to grab some clothes. "What! Why didn't you say so!" He yelled excitedly.  
  
Azi picked up the large bucket he left by the door, grabbed Harry's arm and they both ran out side. When they got to the shore Harry noticed a boat speeding off in the distance.  
  
"I wonder who that was." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"Who cares?" Azi answered and dived in front of a big white crab. He grabbed it and threw it into the bucket before it could pinch him. Harry laughed and grabbed one that was just about to go in its hole. A half an hour and a full bucket later, the two boys, one supporting a bloodied hand and another laughing loudly, headed home. Both couldn't wait to eat their catch for dinner that night.

* * *

**_ July 31, 1988_**

**_A little more than a year and a half a year later _**

**__**  
  
Aziraphale Devono I, looked down at the menu in front of him. The first thing he saw was stone crab. He turned a little green at the thought of eating that again. His son and another boy he considered a son had caught stone crab every Sunday morning, there for, every Sunday night was stone crab night. He always ate it, not wanting to disappoint them but if he never ate another crab for the rest of his life, it would be too soon.  
  
Aziraphale, his wife, and four children were on vacation in London. It was Harry's birthday so he had let him pick the place to eat for lunch. Harry, being in love with sea food, had picked the Bone Fish Grill. (AN: I'm positive they don't have one of those out of Florida but work with me here.) After they had eaten, Veronica insisted they had to go to this "cute" coffee shop right outside the restaurant.  
  
After everyone had gotten what they wanted, they started to leave. Aziraphale then noticed two men sitting at a table outside the shop. One had light brown hair with amber eyes, the other had long black hair with blue eyes. The brown hair man smiled at him but shifted his gaze to Harry, who had just ran a hand through his hair and flash his lightning bolt scar while laughing at Azi, who was arguing with Leila.  
  
The man opened his mouth in shock and stared at Harry. Aziraphale, feeling protective, moved in front of his line of sight. The black haired man stopped talking to see what his friend was looking at. He smiled at Aziraphale too but his arm was grabbed by the other man's, who dragged him into an ally, where they both disappeared.  
  
'Wizards' Aziraphale thought, 'They are the weirdest things.'

* * *

"It was him, Albus, I swear!"  
  
Three men were in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore, were calmly discussing the sighting of Harry Potter.  
  
"I believe you Remus but we'll just have to wait until he's old enough to go to school to contact him. The way you describe him, it sounds like he was happy with the family that was taking care of him. You wouldn't want to take him away from that would you?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, although he was just happy at the idea of Harry being alive.  
  
"But he's my Godson, he's supposed to be living with me!" Sirius said with tears in his eyes, wanting nothing more then to just go look for the boy.  
  
"Yes, but Sirius we have only just found Pettigrew. It'll be a long time before you have even been cleared, let alone get custody of Harry. Incase you forgot, everyone still believes Harry to be dead and you, a mass murderer. And what if Harry doesn't want to leave the family he's with? You have to think about him too." Said Dumbledore  
  
Just before the end of the term last year, Remus had come to Dumbledore with Sirius and the story of Sirius' innocence. It just happened to be that while Sirius was in Dumbledore's office, a first year by the name of Percy Weasley had been sent by the head of his house to remind the old man of the staff meeting that night. But the boy wasn't alone. He had brought his pet rat Scabbers with him. When the rat saw Sirius Black, it started to go crazy. It bit and clawed its way out of the boys hands, Sirius dived for the rat and caught it. That rat was really a man named Peter Pettigrew, Sirius' ticket to freedom.  
  
When Dumbledore finish his speech Sirius nodded sadly, knowing it was true. When he went to bed that night, he dreamed about his life before October 1981.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter Harry will get his Hogwarts letter! Yey! I'm going whitewater rafting on the 27. If the next chapters not out by then, it will take till July 6. That's if I don't break anything. C ya! I love all my faithful reviewer, but not the duckweed ones! I love you Anna May!  
  
Till next time,  
  
A.J. **


	5. Letters

Harry screamed and laughed in delight. It was July 29, 1991, two days before his birthday. Just a minute ago he was peacefully asleep in his bed but now he was being viscously attacked or tickled in this case, by his "sister" Alexia. Leila was finishing of Azi. That night was one of the many that Azi and Harry had shared together. It had started when Harry had first seen one of the tornados that swept close to the island.  
  
The storms had come once or twice a month but once or twice a week in the summer that year. Every first flash of purple lightning, Harry would jump out of bed and run for Azi's room. But Harry was no longer afraid of the lightning. Azi and he had grown very close. They would spend every minute together and refused to leave each others side. The second time that they had spent the night together ran clearly through Harry's head.  
  
**_Flash Back   
_**  
**Harry shook in bed as the storm of the century raged outside. He whimpered when the lightning flash but cried out as the thunder rattled the windows. Hail and rain fell endlessly outside and a tear slid down his pale face. Sobs echoed around the room as they did for every storm, but these ones were more persistent and more terrified then the others. After about five minutes of crying, Harry finally got the courage to take his head out of the covers and go get Azi. He jumped out of bed and sprinted down the hall to Azi's room.  
  
He slowly opened the door, hoping that it wouldn't squeak, and stared into darkness. He got on his hands and knees and crawled over to Azi's bed and peered over. Azi was sound asleep, drool and everything. Harry, as slowly and soundlessly as he could, crawled in next to Azi. When Harry turned to face him, Azi shifted slightly, moving his hand to Harry's waist and opening his eyes a little. Azi, just thinking it was another one of his dreams, pulled Harry closer and sighed in contentment.  
  
When they woke up in the morning, they decided to keep this a secret but continued on meeting up at night, switching off between Harry and Azi's room.  
  
End Flash Back   
**  
Of course, now Alexia and Leila knew. Actually they had known for a while but didn't tell anyone. They had thought it was "cute", "sweet", "adorable" or any other disgusting girly word they could come up with.  
  
"Uncle! Uncle!" Azi yelled through his laughter. Leila showed him mercy and stopped her attack. Azi stuck out his tongue and climbed under the covers.  
  
"Aww, Lexi, leave him alone. We should get breakfast started anyway." Leila said, smiling at her twin and Harry. Alexia let him go with a pout.  
  
"And I almost had him." She said. The twins left the room, promising to be back to get them for breakfast. Harry slowly crawled under the covers, trying to catch his breath. Azi leaned over and wrapped his arms around Harry, who let himself be pulled into Azi's body. Harry felt Azi's hand stroking his hair and let himself fall asleep.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, stroking his beard thoughtfully. He had just finished sending out all the students' letters but one. He was trying to figure out how to reach this student and the idea reached his as his phoenix thrilled beside his desk.  
  
He smiled at it and held out his arm for the bird to land on.  
  
"Fawkes, do you think you could do a favor for me?" He asked the bird, eyes twinkling. The phoenix thrilled again. "Will you find Harry Potter and give this to him?"  
  
Fawkes flew over to his arm, took the letter, and disappeared.  
  
The Devono family was having dinner when a loud popping noise echoed through out the room. All the sudden a beautiful gold and red phoenix appeared on the table, right in front of Harry. The phoenix stuck out it leg and the letter tied to it fell in Harry's plate. Harry, who was too shocked to do anything, just stared at the bird. So Alexia took it upon herself to do something. Unfortunately that something was to reach across the table a poke the phoenix with a fork. Fawkes looked at her but didn't do anything.  
  
"Well..." Aziraphale broke the silence. "What does it say?"  
  
Veronica looked at him disapprovingly.  
  
Harry looked at the address on the letter only to find his name. He slowly opened it up. His heart rate rising every second.  
  
_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, Internationl Confederation  
of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are glad to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment .  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall.  
_  
After Harry was finished reading the letter out loud, the family started yelling. Harry just sat in shock about what he had heard, the rest of the kids were yelling reason why Harry shouldn't go, Aziraphale scratched his head nervously trying to calm his kids down, Fawkes just sat there, and Veronica stood up, gently took Harry by the shoulders and led him out of the room to calm him down.  
  
When they got to Harry's room she laid him down on him bed and got a cool washcloth to put on his head. When she got back in his room, she found his curled up into a small ball, crying loudly. Veronica sat down beside him and rubbed his back until his breathing was more regular and he spread out more. She turned Harry over and place the cool cloth on his forehead.  
  
"I don't want to go." Harry said through his tears.  
  
"Shh," She soothed. "I know you don't but it will be fun and you'll make new friends, get to learn magic, and you will see us during Christmas, Easter, and summer."  
  
"But I'll still miss everyone." Harry said sadly.  
  
"Yes, but knowing Azi, he'll probably sneak over to your school everyday to see you." Harry smiled slightly at her answer. "Now go to sleep, you've had a rough day." She kissed Harry on the cheek and left to go sort out her kids.  
  
" "8" "  
  
"But I don't want him to go!" Azi yelled hysterically at his father. Alexia and Leila had long since given up and left to go sit on the beach to watch the sun set.  
  
Azi knew he was going to lose but it was worth a try. His father had already sent the reply with the phoenix, saying that they accept. Just then his mother walked in, she gave him a sad smile and a hug and sent him off to bed too. Aziraphale wiped sweat off his brow and sighed.  
  
"He had me for a minute there. Definitely your son. You do know were to get Harry stuff, right?" Aziraphale asked uncertainly.  
  
"Of course I do, I am a witch you know, or have you forgotten already?" Veronica said with a wink.  
  
"Oh, trust me, I haven't forgotten." He turned toward the open door just in time to see his son run past over to Harry's room.

" "8" "  
  
It was 11 a.m. on July 31, Harry's birthday, and Veronica and he were headed to Diagon Alley. Harry still didn't know he was famous but Veronica would tell him before he went to school. Hopefully no one would see his scar and they wouldn't recognize him because everyone thought he was dead except the teachers at this school, and because of his eyes.  
  
An hour later they had gotten everything but Harry's robes and Veronica was already in a bad mood because of that creepy wand shop guy. He knew that that was Harry so she had to get him out of there as fast as possible. When they got to Madam Malkin's Veronica sent Harry upstairs with the woman and sat down and tried to relax.  
  
She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling that something was about to make her day a lot worse and those feelings were always right. She looked up to see Harry talking to another boy his age that look oddly like...  
  
The bell on the door sounded and see looked over. Yep, those feelings were always right. A man and a woman had just walked in. Both had light blond hair. Veronica grabbed a magazine and put it over her face and stuck out her tongue to the picture in side because standing beside her was her brother and sister-in-law.  
  
Her brother's name was Lucius Malfoy and his wife's name is Narcissa Malfoy or in her and Crowley's books, slut of the month. Her and her brother had been in a family feud since Azi and her nephew, Draco, was one years old. She wasn't against him; just their parents were fighting over the fall of the dark lord. Her brother and herself had gone into hiding and hadn't seen each other since and to tell the truth, she missed him, but she just didn't need this right now.  
  
"Draco." Lucius called into the store, stepping in front of her, but was still turned around. Veronica tried hard not to laugh. Between the tight pants, gelled hair, and fake voice, she almost couldn't help it, but then she saw his son up close and the snake head cane, then she couldn't help herself. She burst into laughter.  
  
Lucius turned around sharply, he could recognize that laugh anywhere. He knew who it was before he even saw her. Veronica stood up to meet her brother in a hug, when she pulled back they both had tears in their eyes. They laughed and Veronica kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Narcissa scowled. She knew it had been ten years since her husband had seen his sister, but she still hated Veronica, actually more like the entire Devono family. Thirty minutes later, the Malfoys, Harry, and Veronica had gone over most the stuff that had happened in the last ten years. Veronica had told Harry that he was famous but didn't explain why or how, but said she would before school.  
  
A few minutes later Narcissa left and Veronica and Lucius were in a heated discussion about boring grown up stuff, so Harry and Draco were left in an awkward silence and Harry noticed that Draco kept glancing up into his eyes, fascinated with the two different colors  
  
"So," Harry started, finally breaking the silence. "You're going to Hogwarts this year too?"  
  
Draco looked up from the table. "Yes, I want to be in Slytherin. What house do you want to be in?"  
  
"Um, I'm not really familiar with all the houses." Harry said. So Draco began explaining. They argued about what house would hold the best people and what house was better at what. Pretty soon the discussion went to Quidditch but was cut short as Veronica and Lucius said good bye. Harry promised Draco he would see him on the school train and Lucius promised Veronica he would see her more often.

* * *

**Thanks every one for waiting and yes whitewater rafting was great. I did three class fives. Woot. Thanks for the reviews. Just to let you know, if you've noticed. The Devono children do not go to Hogwarts even though they have wizarding blood. This is because **

**1) They're half angels and it's a "sin" to be magic **

**2) They're in hiding  
  
This will be said in the next chapter but incase you were wondering now. Oh, and what house should Harry be in?  
  
Luv ya,  
A.J. **


	6. The Sorting

Light flooded through the tall windows of the Devono mansion, including the ones in Azi's room. Once again Azi and Harry had spent the night together. Over the past month they had gotten even closer, although they knew that they would be separated.  
  
Azi pushed Harry's head further into his chest, rubbing Harry's neck at the same time. Harry moaned at the sensation and held Azi closer. The door opened slowly and a sigh echoed.  
  
"Come on, boys. It's time to get up. It's already noon." Veronica said. Azi just scowled at her. He was still pretty mad at her for bring Draco over, but how was she supposed to know those two mixed like oil and water. She had invited Lucius to lunch and he had brought Draco along. Narcissa had come down with an unexpected cold. Let's just say she was glad that Harry was there to play peace keeper, although that's who they were fighting about. Azi didn't like the way that Draco was "looking at Harry". All in all the day had ended with black-eyed Draco and a split-lip Azi, glaring daggers at one another while Harry stood nervously in the middle of them.  
  
"I might think about getting up if you tell me what's for lunch." Azi said, trying to go back to sleep. Harry laughed tiredly into Azi, his eyes were closed and he was on the brink of slumber.  
  
"Tacos." Smiled Veronica.  
  
Azi slowly sat up. He looked at his mom and then to Harry. He laid back down and wrapped his arms back around Harry, who was now peacefully asleep.  
  
"We'll eat later, ok, mom?" She sighed again.  
  
"Alright, but I'll be back in an hour. Harry still has to pack." She left after she had finished and Azi closed his eyes too and went back to sleep.  
  
Veronica stayed true to her promise because one hour later a pair of twenty- year-old blonde girls snuck in with two buckets of ice water. They muffled their laughter as each moved to either sides of the bed. They looked at each other, nodded and threw all the water on Azi. Azi shot up with a yell and Harry whimpered and rolled over as the scream and small drops of water pulled him from his slumber.  
  
"What the heck!!" Azi yelled. (AN: No curseing for Azi. )  
  
"Hey," Leila sais to her twin. "I was supposed to get Azi; you were supposed to get Harry."  
  
"Well, I would have felt really bad." Alexia said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh," Azi yelled "and you don't feel bad about throwing water on me!"  
  
Alexia looked at him like he was stupid. "No."  
  
Harry had finally woken up all the way because of the yelling. He yawned wide and looked at Azi. He stopped in mid stretch and smiled. "Geez Azi, you wet the bed again?"  
  
Azi frowned for a moment, but then smiled evilly. He nodded then jumped on Harry, soaking him too. Harry yelled and laughed as he tried to run away. Alexia and Leila grabbed hold of Harry's arms and pulled him away from Azi and ran into the dinning hall with him. Azi continued to lie on the wet bed, frowning. He got up and walked into the dinning hall sadly, but smiled widely as Harry smiled at him. He sat down next to Harry and Harry grabbed his hand. So there they sat, one wet and one dry, in the dinning hall, holding hands, and knowing this was their last full day together for another four and a half months.  
  
IXI IXI IXI  
  
The next morning had come too soon, and the Devono family plus Crowley were stuffed into the Bentley on their way to King's Cross. The whole car was silent except for Aziraphale and Crowley. They were talking in hushed voices about the next mission or something. None of the Devono kids knew what their dad and uncle did for a living, none had asked.  
  
They reached the train station and all piled out and headed for the platform between nine and ten. When they got there the platform was packed. There were teens, kids and adults, cat, owls, and even the occasional toad. Harry looked at his owl, Sky. She was snowy white with black wing tips and beautiful amber eyes. Veronica had gotten her for him for a leaving present.  
  
Harry gave his family a hug, with the exception of Crowley, who settled with a high five. Azi promised he'd see him soon and would write as often as possible. They stood talking for a while longer because Veronica was waiting for Lucius. Azi and Harry noticed a big red haired family over to the side. What looked like to be the oldest son was eyeing Alexia and Leila. He had long orange hair, and earring, and leather boots. Crowley looked over at him and muttered something that sounded oddly like "pansy". Alexia and Leila looked over at him as he raised his eye brows at them. Leila winked back and Alexia flicked him off.  
  
Not ten minutes later, Harry found himself in a compartment with Draco. Harry was leaning at the window and waving to his family before the train sped around the corner.  
  
Draco and him talked happily, making comments about what they would do if they were in this house, until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. When it opened it reviled a boy about their age with brown hair and brown eyes with green specks in them.  
  
"Hi Draco." The boy said.  
  
"Oh, hi Blaise!" Draco said standing up and leading the boy to a seat next to him. "Blaise, this is Harry Potter, Harry, this is Blaise Zabini."  
  
"Hello," Harry said holding out his hand to shake Blaise's.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Said Blaise, flabbergasted. Blaise shook Harry's hand and stared at his forehead. Draco elbowed him in the side. Blaise blushed as he realized he was staring.  
  
"Sorry." He muttered.  
  
They spent the rest of the trip talking and eat the snacks they had gotten off the nice lady's cart. When the train stopped they were ushered off and into little boat by the biggest man Harry had ever seen but he had seemed nice enough. Blaise, Draco and he had gotten into a boat together along with a dark haired boy with blue eye who introduced himself as Terry Boot. The group of four stayed together until Professor McGonagall told them to stand in line to be sorted.  
  
Terry was the first of them to go and he made Ravenclaw. The next one of them to go was Harry and he was shaking in front of Draco.  
  
"It's ok Harry, there's nothing to be afraid of." Draco tried to calm him.  
  
"Potter, Harry" McGonagall called.  
  
"_Harry Potter? As in THE Harry Potter_?"  
  
"_Isn't he dead_?"  
  
"_Can you see him_?"  
  
Whispers followed Harry around as he walk toward the sorting hat. When he put it on a little voice appeared in his head.  
  
_'Ahh, Mr. Potter, amonge the living now are we. Now where to put you. You are very loyal and brave yes, and lots of talent, both physical and mental. You're also very cunning and have a dark past. Hum, where to put you. Well, I guess you're the best for..._'  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled and the table to the far left erupted in cheers. Harry walked as fast as he could to the table and sat next to two large boys that were in his year. When Harry looked around he saw that everyone face besides the Slytherins table and some first years were looking at him in either surprise, shock, discuss, or anger. But the strangest of all was the old man at the head table who had a look of slight disappointment, a greasy haired man who looked at him with pride and another black haired who looked at him with sadness and happiness at the same time.  
  
Draco and Blaise soon joined him at the table. When they had finished dinner a Slytherin perfect told them to stay in the common room because the head of their house had to make a speech to everyone. Not a minute later the greasy haired man came into the room sneering.

* * *

**There's the next chapter, Your welcome. Thanks for reviewing everyone and I'm going to do what Yuki Kurai tells me to because she/he/it is nice. No Ron yet but do you think he should be nice or mean to Harry?  
  
C' ya  
A.J. **


	7. Classes

"Welcome all Slytherin first years and welcome back all returning years." The black haired man said, still sneering but with pride in his eyes. "I am the head of your house and the Hogwarts Potions master, Professor Snape. I expect you all to treat me with respect as well as the other Professors. As you may or may not know Slytherin has won the house and Quidditch cups for seven years and running. Take notice that your behavior and skill continue it or eliminate it." He said quietly.  
  
Harry looked at Draco, trying not to laugh but couldn't help the snicker when he saw Draco's conceded look. Snape glanced at the two of them, debating whether to say something or not but decided to ignore it.  
  
"I expect everyone to do well in their classes and to take it upon themselves to keep it that way. I also expect your behavior to be satisfactory. If I hear someone who is not following up to these standards I will take it upon personally upon myself to put you back on these standards."  
  
Snape to a moment to glare around the room. Most of the first years shuttered, while the older students looked at the ground, attempting to hold in their laughter. They had all wondered if they were shaking like that when the got the "be good or else" speech.  
  
At the beginning of every year the potions professor tried to give the most intimidating speech he could come up with, just to make sure the first years didn't go out of control. After a couple weeks of good behavior Snape would lighten up.  
  
"I will not tolerate name calling, hexing, or fighting within this house. If you are having a problem with one of you house mates, come to see me directly. You may go." And with a final swish of his cloak, he left.  
  
"Well," one of the Slytherin perfects, Jack Dean, said. "First year boys follow me and first year girls follow her." He pointed to the other perfect, a girl named Amy West. "Everyone else, you know where your dorms are."  
  
Harry, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle all headed to their dorms quietly. All the boys settled down and got ready for bed going through their trunk that had been brought up. Harry took one look at the empty owl's cage and started getting worried.  
  
"Draco," Harry asked hesitantly. Draco grunted to show he was listening. "Do you know were they put Sky?" Harry actually had no idea who "they" were but someone had to bring up their stuff.  
  
"Don't worry, I asked already. The house elves put both our owl's in the school owlery." Draco said while getting into bed. "I'll ask someone tomorrow where it is." He finished with a yawn.  
  
Harry nodded and got in bed too, but before he got to sleep, he remembered something. "Wait a minute, what's a house elf?"  
  
IVI IVI IVI  
  
The next morning all the Slytherins were eating breakfast when the mail came. Harry didn't get a letter; he wasn't expecting one, because he knew that Azi and his family didn't have any owls. Besides, Harry told them he would write first. After breakfast Draco and he were going to ask someone about the owlery.  
  
But Draco did get mail. His dad had to send over a forgotten History book. This made Draco blush but Harry laugh. A few minutes later they got their timetables. The first thing they had was double transfiguration with Ravenclaw, then lunch, then History and Potions.  
  
After breakfast Harry and Draco got Jack Dean, the Slytherin perfect, to show them where the owlery was. Harry quickly found Sky and wrote a short note to Azi asking him to come and visit. The entire time Draco stood in the doorway scowling while Jack Dean looked from Draco to Harry with a smirk on his face. Without a word he left Harry and Draco to find the transfiguration classroom for them selves.  
  
They got there just in time and both sat at a two person table together. Harry looked around the room and saw Terry. He waved at his Ravenclaw friend then continued. Terry was the only Ravenclaw he had met personally but he recognized the faces of some of the other from either the train ride or the sorting. Harry realized that most of the Ravenclaws were staring at him and whenever he noticed them, they would blush and quickly turn away.  
  
One of the girls actually looked scared when he looked at her but turned around a saw Draco sending her and the rest of the curious group death glares.  
  
Harry elbowed Draco lightly in the side. "Stop being mean." He whispered but his attention was focused on the grey, black, and white tabby cat sitting on Professor McGonagall's desk.  
  
All the sudden that cat transformed into the strict looking teacher. Harry, along with the rest of the class, gasped in shock. "Good morning class..."  
  
IVI IVI IVI  
  
Before Harry knew it, it was already time for his first Potions class. But this time the Slytherins had it with the Gryffindors. Draco had been complaining about them since lunch but he couldn't be right about them, well at least all of them. He had said that they were the worst thing in the world. Harry had scowled at this. Veronica had told him that his parents were Gryffindor.  
  
Draco had said the all Gryffindors were all too golden hearted for their own good. That they were reckless, careless, and thought of no one but themselves. They weren't cunning or sly but clumsy, stupid, and obnoxious. Harry had not agreed or disagreed, he had to wait to find out for himself.  
  
Harry and Draco had reached the Potions class room ten minutes early, so they sat down and waited for the rest of the class to come. All the Slytherin were there by the time the first Gryffindor came. It was the girl with the bushy brown hair and she, at least, seemed nice enough. Willing to prove Draco wrong, Harry attempted to start a conversation with her but all she did was just nod and read her potions book.  
  
Draco looked at the defeated Harry and then to the girl. "Told you," he said quietly. "They think of no one but them selves."  
  
Harry just stuck out his tongue, still not believing that all the Gryffindors were like that. More people kept arrive but Harry didn't try to make friends but about one minute before the bell rang three Gryffindor boys walked in, talking loudly. One had orange hair, another had sandy blonde hair, and a tall black boy.  
  
Draco leaned over to Harry and whispered as they were walking by. "Loud, stupid, obnoxious." Harry put his head into Draco's arm and laughed into his shoulder. The orange hair boy stopped but the other two boys ignored them and found their seats in the back.  
  
"Excuse me?" the boy said loudly, trying to draw attention to himself, which just made Harry laugh harder.  
  
"Nothing." Draco said in a slick voice and waved his hand as to dismiss the boy.  
  
"You're a Malfoy aren't you?" The boy continued, by now the whole class was watch and Harry was just beginning to control his laughter. "Of course you are. All Malfoys are the same, greedy, evil, and snake-like." He said the last word with a leer, which made Harry lose what control he was gaining and to start laughing again.  
  
When the boy went to walk away Draco stuck out his foot and tripped him. "And all Weasley are the same, Stupid, clumsy, and poor." Weasley was up in a second. That's when he noticed Harry. He stared at Harry's scar then at his face.  
  
"And you must be Potter," he said, his voice losing it's hard edge. "To bad you got put on the wrong side of things. You know, being sorted into Slytherin and all, but I guess we could still maybe become friends." He gave Harry a searching look before smiling and extending his hand. "I'm Ron."  
  
As Harry went to shake it, Draco slapped Ron's hand down. "Now why would he want to be friends with the likes of you?" Draco sneered.  
  
Ron put down his hand the rest of the way and scowled. "You're right; he was probably training to be the next Dark Lord. Studying the Dark Arts, I mean, why else would he be sorted into Slytherin with a snake like your self." Ron walked into the last row of seats in the back row, at the same table with a chubby blonde hair Gryffindor. Harry and Draco looked at each other and both started laughing.  
  
"Are you two done yet?" a smooth voice said in front of them. Harry immediately stopped laughing and Draco still chuckled a bit at the Potions Professor. Harry looked down at the table.  
  
"Sorry, sir." Harry said quietly. Draco just winked at his Godfather. Snape just continued the class anyway. Harry's eye lit up with excitement when the Professor started asking the Gryffindors potions ingredients. Harry quickly began taking notes not wanting to miss a thing but most importantly not want to disappoint the head of his house.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I'm out of the hospital thanks for all the reviews, I'm actually going to do responses right now, but just to let everyone know that my stitches dissolve, which is really gross but whatever and that it was sort of my fault I got bit because we were diving at the time and thought it would be fun to hold on to in, but man, bull sharks are aggressive. I have a picture of it and I got to ride in an ambulance!! Nice and mean Ron votes are at the bottom.  
**  
**Chapter 6 Reviews  
**  
**Amber**: Azi's immortal. And when he gets really mad he let's thing slip and part of his "Angel Side" shows itself. And in my dream world, Angels are pretty smart. And for your last question, I don't know.  
  
**Jollinar:** Your vote was worth two because you said I was a good author :: starts crying:: no ones ever said that to me before!! **_Ron vote: Nice x2_****_  
_**

**Anna may**: um, good question. I sort of forgot, I don't think I should make one die though, I think that like Draco or Azi cheats on him or does something really bad.  
**_Ron Vote: Mean _**

**Freedom Isn't Free: **Wow thanks, and I'm sorry you were upset.

**Smilez:** **_Ron vote: Mean_**

**Eden Echo:**Glad you likey. Just between you and me, Azi's visit is next chapter and I tried to make Ron sort of be nice. ; ) **_Ron Vote: ?_**

**coriander: **Wow really! thankz. Itried to do your Ron thing but the ending didn't quite work out. ** _Ron Vote: ?_**

**AznNilli:** Dont worry I think it's cute too ::smiles widely:: more fighting. Yes. **_Ron Vote: Nice_**

**Miss. Lesley:** Hey you reviewed my other story before it got taken off. Hi. **_Ron Vote: ? x2_**

**lonlyheart: **Why, thank you. I love you too.

**Yana5:** I dont know?.....?

**locow: **ok **_Ron Vote: Mean x1 1/2_**

**Sweet-single:** Thankx :: blushes::

**Notice Reviews**

lots of thanks to **Smilez **(again),** Charmed1s** (thanks ( : ), **Anna May **(I love you), **Ice, Fred **(thanks for the pain killers)** , L. M. Malfoy **(wow, thanks), **LadyDraconis **(thanks, noe I feel really speacil.), **Rotten, Crissy Potter, Freedom Isn't Free **(wow, yummy, thank you), **Mrs. T. Riddle** (owwy ::gives simpathy::), **Rebuky, Distraught soul, Fiona Larkin **(ya good thing, I would have wresled the shark till I got it back), **S.Malfoy **(I love you so much, your so nice ::starts crying::)

**IkTrekkie: **Wow thanks for your concern, but a lot of it is made up. I update now just for you...and Anna may...and S.Malfoy. YEY!!

**Amber:** Just between you and me Azi come next chapter but dont tell anyone ::smiles:: thank you I do.

**Someonesgurl:** Thank you and owwy ::gives sympathy too::

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Ron Votes_:_**

**_Mean: 3 1/2!_**

**_Nice: 3!_**

**_?: 4! (I don't know what ? means)_**


	8. Hoppers

**

* * *

Read seventh chapter if you think there's still a note there. Mean Ron won everyone but don't worry, hopefully my story's still good. Thanks for voting**.

* * *

**_This chapter is deticated to Shades who wrote the story that inspired me to write this one, Opacre._**

* * *

It was six in the morning and Breakfast was at seven thirty and classes at five past eight. It had been two and a half weeks since Harry got to Hogwarts and now Harry stood in the chilly air on a Friday morning waiting for something. He looked around while his teeth chattered. He was standing behind Hogwarts where, instead of the view of the Forbidden Forest, you had a view of the nice open country side. Birds chirped loudly and the sun was just beginning to rise. Harry rubbed his arms up and down his sides trying to get warm. He backed up and slid down the wall of the old castle.  
  
The sky now looked like a battle between red, yellow, and white. Where the colors met they made new ones. Orange, Pink, and pastel yellow created boarders between them. Harry looked at his watch. Ten past seven. He put his hands over his eyes trying not to cry. He thought he was being stupid, maybe he was just running late, or maybe he wasn't coming at all. Harry pushed harder on his eyes as tears leaked through. Maybe he thought Harry was a freak and forgot about him. Maybe he hated Harry. Harry now let out a choked sob just at the thought. Suddenly something grabbed him around the shoulders and tackled him to the ground.  
  
Harry let out a gasp of surprise but smiled as he heard Azi laughing as he hugged Harry tighter. Harry sniffled and tried to wipe away his tears, angry at himself for think that Azi would forget him. Azi looked up as he heard Harry, he frowned then took Harry's head in his hands, and used hid thumbs to wipe away the remaining tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Azi asked worriedly. Harry just shook his head; not trusting himself to talk with that lump still berried in his throat. He tried anyway but on the first word his voice squeaked and sounded too high pitched and tears now freely flood from his eyes. Azi had a heartbroken look on his face as he hugged Harry's head into his chest.  
  
"Oh, Harry." Azi sighed. "I'd never leave you, I'm so sorry. There are some kind of wards around the school and forest so I had to go to the nearest town and run from there. But don't worry; I know that with a couple more tries I can get here directly." Azi now looked like he was going to cry as he rocked Harry and himself back and forth. He hated seeing Harry upset but even more when he cried and when ever Harry was upset, Azi was upset. And when ever Harry cried Azi would cry, or at least feel like crying and vice versa.  
  
"I know," Harry's voice cracked. "I was just worried." He hugged Azi closer to him.  
  
"Good." Azi whispered and laid down, taking Harry with him. They now laid in the damp grass, Harry's head on Azi's shoulder and Azi's arm around Harry. The top of the sky was just now showing a little blue indicating that there wouldn't be any rain, at least not that day. Harry looked like he was starting to fall asleep but Azi didn't mind, even though they had been separated for the longest time since they met, being close together was all that mattered.  
  
Azi absent mindedly ran his hand through Harry's hair and stared at the now fully risen sun. Harry sighed in his sleep and mumbled a string of words that didn't make sense. Thirty minutes past as they laid in the morning sun. Finally Harry let out a yawn and crawled closer to Azi's head. Azi smiled and kissed Harry cheek and Harry smiled back.  
  
"I slept through our meeting didn't I?" He said guiltily, sitting up.  
  
"You can sleep whenever you want, I could always come tomorrow when you don't have class. How about seven p.m. Right after dinner and I could stay as long as you want." Azi said.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry; I was just so exited last night that I couldn't get to sleep."  
  
Azi smiled too. "Like I said it's ok."  
  
"It's getting too late. Draco will be waking up soon. I'll see you tomorrow ok? Oh, and thanks Azi." Harry stood up and was about to turn around.  
  
"Harry wait, about Draco..." Azi said, spitting out Draco's name like a curse.  
  
"Oh come on Azi, Draco's nice." Harry said pleadingly.  
  
"Yeah, and Woppie Goldberg is funny. Just bring this Draco guy tomorrow night and we'll see."  
  
"Good, maybe if you actually talk to him you'll see how nice he really is" Harry said looking up at the sky, frowning.  
  
"Ok Harry, I'll see what he's like, but only because you said so." Azi looked at Harry admiringly. He stepped forward and gave Harry one last kiss on the cheek and turned around and started running back out of the wards. Just before he was out of sight, Azi turned around and waved. Harry waved back and they started back on their parting ways. But one thing Harry had noticed about Azi was that every time he kissed Harry, they always seemed to be getting closer to his mouth, not that Harry would mind Azi doing that. Harry blushed and started walking a little bit faster, back to the Slytherin common room, back to Draco.  
  
IVI IVI IVI  
  
When Harry got back to the common room, he climbed up to the dorms and in to his bed. He still had a whole seven minutes before he had to get up and he was already dressed so that means he had more time to sleep. Harry swore that the minute he closed his eyes, Draco's alarm clock went off. So he did what he normally did. Rolled over, groaned, put the pillow over his head, and went back to sleep, in that order. Then Draco did what he did every morning. Turned off the alarm, got up, grabbed Harry's pillow out of his hands, and hit him with it, in that order.  
  
They met with Blaise and they all headed down to breakfast together. Harry was just a little nervous about tell Draco about the meeting tonight, afraid how he would act.  
  
"Hey Draco?" Harry started nervously.  
  
"Yes." Draco finished up his conversation with Blaise who turned to his side to talk with a girl named Pansy.  
  
"I'm going to meet Azi tomorrow night," Harry could already see Draco's face darkening. "But I want you to come with me, will you?" Well, I wasn't a complete lie. Harry could actually see Draco's face lightening again and he smiled.  
  
"Of course, I'll come with you, if that's what you want."  
  
"Thanks." Harry whispered.  
  
"It's nothing." Draco whispered back, pulling Harry into a light hug.  
  
Up at the head table the black haired Care of the Magical Creatures teacher frowned.  
  
'Of all houses he had to be sorted into Slytherin and of all friends to make, he make one with a Malfoy!' Sirius Black thought angrily. 'And it doesn't help that Snape's the head of his house.'  
  
Snape saw Black looking at his godson, so just to rub it in his face, Snape leaned over the table and sneered in his face "Can I help you with something?" Snape said mockingly.  
  
Sirius Black growled. "Not if it was dripping your grease on my food and in my drink." Sirius spat.  
  
Severus Snape sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes. Would he ever think of a new insult.  
  
IVI IVI IVI  
  
The Slytherin and Gryffindor first years stood out on the Quidditch pitch excitingly, waiting for their flying professor.  
  
"Can you believe it Harry, our first flying lesson!" Draco said with awe, but straitened up as he realized people were looking up at him. "But not that I need it." He added. "I've been flying since I was old enough to walk." He said the last part a little louder so everyone could hear him.  
  
"Cocky, aren't we." Harry smiled up at him then sighed and sat down. He looked around the field and admired the stands as Draco sat next to him. Then he yawned and lay down, putting his hands behind his head as a pillow.  
  
Everyone, looking at him followed suit and sat or lay down to. Within the next ten seconds Harry yelled and jumped. Draco, not knowing what was wrong, looked over there as a huge grasshopper fell off Harry's chest. Draco smirked and dove after it but it just slipped out of his hands.  
  
Everyone looked up at the yell and saw the hopper. All the girls screamed and started running into small groups and all the boys, excluding Harry, all followed Draco and chased the vermin. Harry laid back down and looked to the side and saw an even bigger one.  
  
"What's up with you guys?" Harry asked it. The hopper didn't answer so Harry grabbed it and threw it toward the group of boys.  
  
"Look!" He yelled, "There's another one and it's even bigger!" All the boys yelled with glee and started chasing that one instead.  
  
"What's going on!" A loud voice yelled. Everyone looked up to see Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch. The hopper jumped in front of McGonagall and all the boys stopped chasing it. "Well!" She asked again.  
  
"There was a hopper." A voice said quietly from the back of the group.  
  
"Oh, really." McGonagall looked down at the bug and stepped on it.  
  
"You killed it!" Another little voice from the back yelled.  
  
"Good," Madam Hooch stepped forward. "Now everyone get back by your brooms and calm down. If I see another person chasing a grasshopper during my class, they can have detention, so chase grasshoppers on your own time. Thank you Professor McGonagall."  
  
The professor nodded and headed back to her own class.  
  
During the next ten minutes Harry and Draco got their brooms to come up on the first try, they got to fly even if it was a little bit off the ground, and some Gryffindor fell and broke his arm. Go figure, right? So now the teachers gone.  
  
When the kid fell he dropped some clear ball with red stuff in it. That red head boy, Ron, picked it up.  
  
"Look what we have here." He picked it up looking at it from all angles. He leaned over to the blonde hair boy next to him. "It looks like some dark devise." The blonde kid nodded.  
  
"No it isn't, stupid." That really smart, brown haired girl said. "They wouldn't let us bring dark devises to school. It's just a-"but Harry cut her off.  
  
"A rememberall" Harry finished, smiling proudly.  
  
"Yeah" The girl finished, smiling back at Harry.  
  
"Well," Ron stuttered. "If you want it so bad, Jr. Dark Lord, come and get." Then he jumped up on his broom and flew about twenty feet in the air and waited.  
  
Harry looked at Draco, who just raised his eyebrows. "Ok" Harry shrugged and got on his broom too and flew up to Ron's height.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on Ron, give me the Dark devise so I can take over the world." Ron just scowled.  
  
"Go and get it." Ron smirked and threw it.  
  
"Oh no." Harry said with the least enthusiasm as he could. Then he dived after it, and pulled up right before he hit the ground and gave the rememberall to Draco who just smiled.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" "Mr. Weasley!" Two voices shouted at once. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall glanced at each other then headed toward their students. McGonagall grabbed Ron by the ear and pulled him back towards the castle. Snape put his hand on Harry's shoulder but walked him over to the Care of Magical Creatures class by the gamekeepers hut.  
  
Harry looked at the ground. Upset because he had disappointed his professor and head of his house. When the hand squeezed his shoulder lightly, he looked up. Snape smiled at him.  
  
"Good job with Weasley." He said quietly and Harry smiled back.  
  
"Excuse me Professor Black." Snape sneered. "May I borrow Flint for a moment?"  
  
Professor Black just looked at Flint then pointed to Snape. Then the three walked back to Professor Snape's office.  
  
IVI IVI IVI  
  
"Can you believe it Draco? Me, on the Quidditch team, as a seeker, youngest player in a century!" Harry said jumping up and down in the common room.  
  
"Yes." Draco smirked.  
  
"But, I have detention with Professor Snape in about two hours, because, either way I broke the rules and he couldn't let that go." Harry sat down on the couch next to Draco.  
  
"Don't worry Harry," Draco slipped his arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling the smaller boy closer. "I heard Weasel got a week detention with Flitch." Harry laughed Happily.  
  
IVI IVI IVI  
  
Harry knocked on Snape's door at five till seven.  
  
"Come in" He heard his Professors voice call. When Harry went in he was surprised at how his teacher looked. Snape's hair no longer looked greasy and was pulled into a loose ponytail behind his head. His eyes weren't cold but reflected his emotions clearly.  
  
"You're a bit early but that's a lot better then a bit late." Snape looked up from the papers he was grading. "You'll be sorting these potion ingredients, if you don't know what one is you can look it up in that book, on the desk over there." He gave Harry a small smile. "When your done, feel free to leave."  
  
Harry nodded and got to work.  
  
IVI IVI IVI  
  
It was Saturday night and Azi just got through the wards but now was ten minutes early. He sat in their usual meeting spot and wait for Harry and Draco. As he was sitting he noticed something jump in the grass. As he looked out even farther he saw lots of somethings jumping in the grass.  
  
"No way, hoppers! Yes!" Azi got up and began collecting them. Five minutes later he had about seven rolled up in his shirt and was working on the eighth when he ran into something. He looked up. Or some one. All the grasshoppers had jumped out of his shirt .An old man with a long white beard looked down at him, his eyes twinkling. Azi blushed as he realized it was the headmaster of this school.  
  
"Good evening young man, and may I ask who you are?" The man said kindly.  
  
"Um..." Azi said. Finally Azi stood up and held out his hand. "Aziraphale Devono, sir." He said in a bussinuss man like voice.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Devono, my name's Albus Dumbledore, now I think Mr. Potter is coming soon so you might want to go and meet him." The old man said happily.  
  
Azi blushed. "Thanks" he muttered and Dumbledore held out a closed hand to him, when he opened his hand there was a grasshopper in it. Azi smiled and grabbed it and then ran to where he was going to meet Harry.

* * *

**The longest chapter I've done. 2,600 words. I'm going to try to make the rest of them like that, maybe three thousand, just for you guy. but for a warning, I headed back to school tomorrow and if you are to, well congrats. thanks for the reviews.**

**C' ya - My new soccer coach is an ass hole**

** A.J.**


	9. movies and meetings

Verona sighed. She hated when it was quiet. Right now she was the only one in the whole house. Azi is visiting Harry, the girls are doing whatever, and Aziraphale is on some crazy mission with Crowley. She rolled her eyes just at the thought of Crowley. She went into the kitchen, made herself a midnight snack, which really is a bagel with strawberry cream cheese, and went into the living room to check out this new HBO, TV thing that her daughters were so happy about.

She started flipping through random channels until she found one movie called "The Leprechaun" but quickly changed it, shivering. That's definitely not what leprechauns were like. Veronica finally found a movie called, "From the cradle to the grave", and ended up staying there just because she thought that the undercover cop was cute.

When she heard the front door open, she ignored it, but turned around when she heard two sets of foot steps coming toward her. She smiled, pushed one man on the floor and kissed the other. Aziraphale blushed a dark red before walking around the couch and sitting next to his wife, holding her hand, while Crowley picked himself off the floor with a playful scowl on his face.

"Now what on earth was that for?" Crowley rubbed his butt where he fell.

Veronica frowned. "You interrupted my movie." She shuffled closer to Aziraphale, who was still blushing.

Crowley smiled widely. "So did he, can I get a kiss instead?" He mocked.

"Go to hell Crowley." Veronica said turning back to the movie.

Crowley just laughed. "Just five more minutes?" With a big smile still on his face, he slid down next to Veronica and laid his head on her shoulder, pretending to be asleep. She pushed him away but he just flopped right back. She shook her head.

"So annoying." She muttered, and then smiled as she felt another weight rest on her other shoulder. She turned to see a mop of dirty blonde hair and couldn't help but run her hands through it. She was rewarded with a soft moan from her husband but sighed as Aziraphale started drooling. Crowley began laughing again, looking behind her head to see his old drinking buddy. A couple minutes later Crowley left but not without pissing Veronica off more, and Veronica and Aziraphale, complete with drooling and snoring, fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

IVI IVI IVI

* * *

Harry and Draco were leaning against the wall on the back of the castle. Harry shivered in the cool autumn breeze. Draco, who noticed this, put an arm around the boy to help keep him warm. Harry snuggled into the embrace and his eyes began drifting close. All the sudden Harry sat up, breaking the embrace. He quickly stood up, laughing softly, and ran away, strait ahead. Just when Draco was about to get up and chase after his friend, he saw a figure running to Harry in the distance. Draco sighed and slid back down the wall as the two boys collided and began wrestling in the damp grass.

Harry rolled over Azi about two more times before he jumped up and grabbed Azi hand, running back over to a lonely looking Draco, pulling the larger boy behind him. When Harry got to the wall Draco looked up and was met with Harry smiling face and Azi's scowling one. Harry let go of Azi's hand and jumped down next to Draco leaning against him for warmth as he did before. Azi slid down next to Harry and crossed his arms looking out into the open country.

Harry began talking loudly about his day. While he was talking he slid his arm into Azi's crossed ones and pulled him closer to himself. Azi slipped his arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling Harry's weight more towards him then Draco. Draco, who noticed this, put his arm around Harry's shoulders to and started pulling the small boy back to him. Azi and Draco both growled and shot death glares at each other from behind Harry's back and then started a tug of war with the poor boy.

"And then I said to Terry," Harry obliviously continued "it's the third one, you dolt and you have to stir... counter...clockwise." Harry trailed off, just now noticing the two boys fighting over him.

Harry frowned but smirked inside. He knew just how to get them to behave. Harry put on his best puppy face and made tears weld up in his eyes. He sniffed once then twice, and then stood up abruptly. The other two boys stopped glaring at each other and looked to the small form crying in front of them.

Harry dramatically wiped his eyes. "If you two can't get along for me them I'll just stop talking to you until you do. This has gone for too long, It's time you two learned how to control yourselves." Harry's scowl darkened as more tears slid down his face.

"But Harry," Azi started.

"No" Harry said. He turned around to face away from them and sat crossed legged in the grass, sniffing loudly every once in a while to add to the effect. Draco looked at Azi. He would do this for Harry. He would do any thing for Harry, even if it meant to get along with that thing. Azi finally stopped looking at Harry and turned to face Draco. They both stuck out their hands at the same time and just barley shook each others hands before separating.

"Harry," Draco called the name pleadingly. "Were friends now, I'm sorry, please come back?"

"Yeah Harry, please? I'm sorry too." Azi glanced at Draco.

Harry slowly began to crawl back to where his two friends sat, but didn't make it before he was pulled into two different hugs. Harry smiled and couldn't be happier. Later into the evening the boys began to talk about the upcoming Quidditch world cup that Christmas. (An: I know the world cup is held during the summer, but, throw me a fricken bone here.)

It was Ireland vs. England and it was being held rally close by. Draco's dad had already got tickets for the game and Draco wasn't supposed to tell but he was inviting Harry and, unfortunately, Azi. But Harry was ready to do any thing he could to get the to be civil to each other.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's a short chapter and I haven't updated in two weeks. But guess what? You know hurricane Charley? We almost got a direct hit from a class 4. That means 150 mph winds. It ripped the roof off a shelter in the county next to mine. Awesome huh? And my friend's house is in ten feet of water. That means all you can see of the one story houses is their roofs. Our streets are in four feet of water and all my friends got to take rafts and boats out on it but I wasn't aloud out because I just got my stitches out and I have to keep it in a splint.**

** luv ya,**

** A.J.**


	10. Setting sun

Harry stood on the Quidditch pitch and shivered. Yep, He defiantly hated not only Winter, but Fall too. He pulled his sleeves over his gloves and held them close. He was about ready to tie them in knots. He swore softly, if one more cold breeze went in his robes... He heard some one snort behind him.

"I can tell you're not a winter person." Flint said with a smirk.

Harry scowled. Asshole thought he was funny. He held his new Nimbus 2000 closer to his chest as he shivered again. He looked up at the dark sky and vowed that if it started raining, he would go inside. Quidditch or no Quidditch, he was not going to get sick for some stupid sport. Harry looked back at the older boy and the surrounding team. They were beginning to mount their brooms. The three chasers and the two beaters went off to do their own thing; Flint stayed on the ground a second longer and gave Harry a searching look.

"Well?" he asked, "Are you coming or what?"

Harry gave one more look to the sky and then followed Marcus into the air. A quarter of an hour later it started to lightly rain. It felt like pins and nettle on Harry's face and when lightning cracked through the sky, Harry landed and began walking toward the school and the rest of the team, who were beginning to feel the cold too, followed him. As for Harry, he couldn't feel more miserable. He was cold, tired, hungry, thirsty, and in pain.

It was Saturday, about a week later and Azi had kept his word and visited every night, even if it was just for five minutes. Although now it was just three in the afternoon but the sky was black with swirling clouds and you could barely see ten feet in front of you. The Great hall was bright and warm. There was a few people in there, some eating, others talking and playing games. Each took a glance at the team that entered the hall but no one really cared. Harry quickened his pace too his dorm. When he got there, Draco was in his bed reading a book; the other boys had been in the common room. Draco looked at him and smiled but frowned as he saw the depressing look on Harry's face.

He got up and pulled the shivering boy in to his arms, but winced as he got his warm robes cold and wet. Harry started talking quietly but Draco wasn't really paying any attention as he led Harry to the bathroom and began to draw up a warm bath. (AN: imagine this bathroom like the perfects one but green and silver and white.) The bath was almost full and Harry paused in his mumblings, Draco took that as his time to but in.

"Harry, I'll be back in a minute. You just get in the bath and stay warm, don't get out."

Harry nodded slowly and began to peel off his outer robes. Draco left the room and closed the door quietly, without warning he began sprinting toward the kitchen. When he was little his father used to tell him stories about his days at Hogwarts. Draco remembered that one of his stories contained a kitchen full of willing house elves and something about tickling a bowl of fruit. After a few minutes, Draco found the bowl of fruit on the west wing of the third floor. A couple tries later he had the picture open and he was amazed at what he saw. About fifty house elves were scrambling around the kitchen making dinner and refilling the snack bowls in the Great Hall. Draco watched as a plate of brownies and a pitcher of hot chocolate floated to the ceiling and disappeared when it got to the top. He looked down when he heard a squeaky voice.

"Excuse Edly, sirs, but Edly is wondering if yous is wanting somethings?"

Draco looked at the house elf in shock. It was wearing finely crafted gold robes with the Hogwarts crest on the right shoulder. It greatly differed from the pillowcase clad house elves at his home. Draco was shook out of his thoughts by the strange look the house elf was giving him.

"Oh.... Can I have some warm tea and some cookies?" Draco said unsurely.

Edly smiled inside at the boy's obvious discomfort. "Of course sirs" Edly said politely.

Just as soon as the elf disappear did he appear again but this time with a pitcher of warm sweet tea and a plate of chocolate chip cookies that looked to be right out of the oven. Draco took the stuff without even a second glance at the elf. He balanced the cookies and tea all the way back up to the bathroom that Harry was currently residing in. Draco wasted no time pouring the tea into two of the bathroom cups and racing to the edge of the bath tub. He looked around for Harry and went he didn't see him right away he panicked thinking his friend had drowned.

But soon enough he heard something. Turning to the source the noise he notice the mop of black hair sticking out of the corner of the tub to his far right. He smiled and took the snacks over to the boy only to find that Harry wasn't moving. He shook his head, how anyone could fall asleep in a bath tub and not drown, he would never know.

He kneeled next to the sleeping boy and ran his hands through the soft black hair.

"Wake up, Harry." Draco whispered as Harry let out a moan of disapproval. "Come on, Harry." Draco urged, "I even brought us food."

Five minutes later Draco had Harry dressed in heated pajamas and wrapped in three blankets on Harry's bed. Harry eat and drank all while stifling yawns. Draco realized that Harry couldn't stay awake much longer, so he moved Harry's half eaten cookie and let him lay down. Draco left the room and turned off the lights and went to meet Blaise in the Great Hall.

The night came and went and so did Azi. Draco waited outside for the boy, only to let him down. He did it because he knew that Harry would be disappointed if he didn't. Azi understood, of course, he would have been mad if Harry did come out that night in his condition. Azi and Draco didn't talk much and the next thing they knew Azi was walking away toward the skyline.

IVI IVI IVI

Draco and Blaise winced synthetically as Harry let out another loud and hoarse sneeze. Although Harry had slept late into the following afternoon, he still had dark rings under his eyes and to add to that his nose was bright red and raw underneath from where he had been blowing his nose. Harry had thrown a fit that morning, or rather afternoon, when he had remembered that he had missed Azi. Draco had reassured him again and again but Harry was still greatly anticipating the night fall. And he anticipated every night after that. Next thing he knew fall had passed and winter was at its peak.

He returned every week to the Hospital wing to either get a cold taken care of or to get his Quidditch wounds healed especially after their first game with Ravenclaw, which they won. His team had dubbed him the bludger magnet, because it didn't matter if it was practice or a game, He would either run into it or it would run into him. Draco and Azi would insist on babying him each time, even though the two of them still didn't quite get along.

Ron was still a bitch and Harry and Draco would still have their school boy quarrels with him. Snape still gave Harry "looks" when ever he thought Harry wasn't looking and Poppy Promfrey still sighed loudly whenever Harry came in with that wounded puppy look. Well, the sun would fall the rise and the world seemed in perfect harmony but of course that wouldn't last long.

IVI IVI IVI

* * *

**Thanks Jollinar, save a horse, ride a cowboy.**

**Sorry it's been so long but I didn't think anyone was reading it anymore but thatnks to some reasurence I have presented you with the new chapter. I know this one wasn't but I'm going to try and make the following chapters 3,ooo words. Please review.**

**love you,**

**A.J.**

****

****

****

****


	11. snowballs

A man with light brown hair walked through the strong wind and into a nice neighborhood, where all the houses were brick and all their doors where finely polished oak. The gold numbers on each door reflected the streetlights, causing anyone who looked at the numbers to squint painfully. The man pulled his tan coat tighter around his body, trying to keep the fierce winds out. The strange thing about this man was that he wasn't alone. In fact, a large black dog was trotting obediently beside him. But that wasn't strange, no, what was strange was the fact that this was the biggest, meanest looking dog in all of England but it didn't growl or bark or anything. In fact, it didn't even have a leash. It passed by people and animals without giving them a second thought. The dog looked happy just being outside and in the company of the light haired man, just as the man was in its.

The man and his four legged companion turned toward the house numbered 11. Just before the two of them walked into the far right side of the brick house, they disappeared. If the man and his dog would have been more aware of their surroundings they would have noticed a grey rat, watching them with more humanity in its eyes, than any creature should ever have. The grey rat curled into a ball and went right to sleep because it had traveled farther than any rat; it had left from a castle in Scotland, jumping out of the hands of a red haired Gryffindor perfect.

* * *

__

"No, I've seen snow before but I was really little, I can barley remember it." Harry said. He turned to face Draco and Blasie, who had already run off to play in the snow. Harry rolled his eyes.

It was Friday afternoon and the train was leaving on Sunday for Christmas break. It was also the first time Harry had ever played in the snow. Sure it had been snowing since late October but Harry had refused to go out in it, claiming it had been "Too cold". So since then Azi had to sneak through the castle and into the Slytherin boys First year dorms. Harry had no idea how his 'brother' did it but secretly, Azi had gotten a little help from a crazy old headmaster who thankfully knew all the common room passwords.

Draco had invited Harry and Azi to the England – Ireland Quidditch match held on January 3. Well more like Draco invited only Harry but his dad had already invited the rest of the Devono family. The two families planed on meeting up outside of the Quidditch stadium at six-o-clock on January second and staying at a wizarding hotel not far from it. From then on, they'd see what happened.

Harry was a little exited and scared about leaving for Christmas break. He was pretty sure it had to do with the fact that he wasn't going home when he got off the train, instead he was going to Draco's house for two days. He was exited because he was going to get to see Draco's house but he was a little scared because he would also have to meet Draco's mom, who he heard was not the nicest woman in the world.

That night would be the last night he would see Azi until he went back to their island house. His mind was torn from that thought as a snowball slammed into the side of his head. Harry grabbed the side of his face in shock, not really knowing what to do, until he heard the laughter of a certain Ravenclaw who had just stepped out of the school moments before. Terry's laughter was joined by his other two friends. Harry glared at all of them and started to walk back up to the castle to get out of the cold.

"Wait Harry!" Terry yelled. He ran up to Harry and Draco and Blasie stopped laughing. "I was just playing, I'm sorry." He continued as he walked beside me.

"I know." Harry sighed. "It's just..., I don't..., I just don't like snow." Harry kept his eyes on the ground as he talked.

When Harry walked through the doors of the great hall Terry stopped following him. He looked back at Draco and Blasie who were just watching and mouth the word 'help' with a desperate look on his face. I took a couple seconds for the two Slytherins to register what was happening but when they did, both took off to Harry. They were almost at the common room door when the three of them even managed to slow Harry down a bit.

When they asked Harry to stop or tried to get him to, Harry would just mumble one or two words and move around them. Finally when Harry stopped to say the password did the boys actually get more then one or two words from him.

Harry still didn't look up. "I just... need to go to sleep. I don't feel good anymore." He said walking through the common room door, but the three boys refused to give up their pursuit.

"Well then," Draco put in "We can take you to Madam Pomfrey. She would be used to you by now."

Harry just shook his head and kept walking.

"Come on Harry." Draco stepped in front of the smaller boy and tilted his head toward his. "Please Harry, tell me what's wrong."

Terry and Blaise watched Draco work his magic on their best friend.

Harry just held out his arms and hugged Draco. Draco froze for a second but then wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer. Draco gave the other two friends a look that clearly told them that they needed some time alone.

Five minutes later, Draco and Harry were sitting on Draco's bed. Harry was sitting sideways on Draco's lap crying softly while Draco rocked him back and forth while rubbing circles in his back and whispering soothing words. Draco still didn't know what was wrong. Harry had just burst into tears when Draco had closed the dorm door.

Draco vowed at that moment that he would do whatever it took to find what was wrong with Harry and how to fix it. A half hour later Harry's cries had turned to heart wrenching sobs and he was shaking from exhaustion. Now Harry was lying on his side in a fetal position with his head in his hands. Draco was laid out in front of him still whispering to the crying boy, still rubbing circle but this time, placing small kisses to the top of Harry's head and his hands.

"Please tell me what's wrong Harry." Draco's plea was drown out by Harry's cries. "I swear I'll make it better. I swear. Please Harry."

Draco begged the boy for another ten minutes until Harry finally fell asleep but he still had the tear marks on his face and his dreams were obviously troubled. He turned back and forth, mumbling to himself, every once and a while he would let out a small sob.

The rest of the afternoon continued that way as it went into the night. Draco soothing Harry in his troubled dreams as Harry fell deeper into sleep. Finally Harry's sobs stopped completely and he stayed in one position for more than fifteen minutes, but by then it was less then five minutes till Azi arrived and Draco would question the boy until he got all his answers. Draco knew this had something to do with his past because it was obviously triggered by memories and the only person Draco knew from Harry's past was Azi.

When Draco heard the dorm room door open he sat up quickly. He knew it was Azi because he knew Blasie told the rest of the boys to stay away until he got Harry calmed down. Draco got off the bed and met the other boy half way across the room. Without a word Draco grabbed Azi's hand and pulled him to the bed farthest away from the one Harry was sleeping in.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Azi yelled, glaring at Draco.

"Shh!" Draco whispered harshly while looking to the bed Harry was in. "You'll wake him."

Azi's face fell. "What happened?" He said with fear in his voice. He had seen the look on Draco's face and it wasn't a good look.

* * *

**Harry's nightmare**

* * *

A four year old Harry sat on a bench in the park close to Privet Drive. Snow littered the ground and the families there were having their share of fun in it but Harry just sat on the bench and shivered.

Most of the families gave Harry odd looks because here was a small boy all alone barely wearing anything to keep him warm. Of coarse on one said anything or offered anything, they just looked at him strangely as they walked by. Harry was getting ready to leave; the cold was getting to him. His face was pale and his lips were beginning to turn blue.

Just as he was making his way to the sidewalk, a large snowball hit him in the side of the face. Harry held his hand to the stinging flesh and tried to shake the ice out of his clothes. He heard the laughter in the back round and immediately new that it was Dudley and the rest of his gang.

As Harry was turning around to look at them, another snowball hit him in the back, wetting his thin shirt. When he looked back, there was Dudley and some other kids packing snowballs and laughing with each other and there was his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon right behind their son. Vernon was smiling proudly and Petunia was completely ignoring it.

Harry took his only chance and stated running back to Privet Drive only to get there and have to wait on the porch for a couple hours as it got colder.

* * *

**End Dream**

* * *

"Really, are you serious, I had no idea." Draco said. His face was pale white and he was shaking so badly he had to grab on to the side of a bed to keep from falling.

Azi nodded sadly

"I can't believe it." Whispered Draco "How could... no one would..."

Azi started to get worried at Draco's stuttering. "Ok, Draco. I think your going into shock. Why don't you just lie down here and calm down." Azi said slowly.

"Calm down! Calm Down!" Draco yelled with small tears beginning to make their way down his face. "I just found out my best friend was abuse for the first half of his life and you expect me to calm down!"

"Shut up you moron." Azi hissed, looking worriedly toward the bed Harry was resting in. "If you wake him I'll never let you live it down."

Draco just shook his head and turned over. All the sudden a gasp came from Harry's bed and he bolted up right. He sat completely still for a couple seconds then started crying again. Azi rushed to his side and put a hand on his chest, slowly pushing the smaller boy to the bed. When Harry was laying down again Azi curled up next to him and shushed him.

"It's ok Harry, I'm here. Everything will be ok." Azi whispered. Draco stared at the brothers for a couple minutes before getting up himself and making his way over to Harry's bed. Draco closed the hangings and laid on Harry's other side. The three boy's fell into a dreamless sleep and none of them would wake until later the next morning.

The rest of the boys quietly made their way into the dorm, noticing that Harry's bed was empty and Draco had his curtains pulled closed. But it was almost normal now, for Harry and Draco to slip into each others bed some nights.

* * *

Harry yawned and stretched his arms high above his head. He tried to bury himself further into the warmth of his bed, or was it his bed? Everything from the night before came back to him. He opened his eyes quickly and tried to sit up but couldn't because there was an arm holding him back. Harry followed the arm to a body. Not Draco's body but Azi's. Harry looked to his other side and found the missing Slytherin.

He smiled brightly and moved back into the covers. As he did Draco muttered under his breath and turned around to face Harry. He threw his arm around Harry's shoulder and pushed his face into Harry's neck Harry closed his eyes with a smile on his face and fell back into sleep.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the two week wait everyone. I guess I was being kind of lazy, but I made this chapter longer like I promised. Hopfully these chapter will gradually get bigger. Thanks for the reviews everyone, even the person who said I was 'uncalled for' because that was uncalled for and stupid. I don't mind critasizum but that dosen't mean I won't critasize you back.**

**love you guys,**

**A.J. Finch**


	12. Just the begining

**Title: **The days of Aziraphale

**Author: **Atticus J. Finch

**Warnings: **Abuse, Slash

Disclaimer: Own-age by J.K.R, not me.

**Chapter 12**

Harry sat stiffly and tried not to look at Draco because he knew that just one glimpse of his friends face would send him into a fit of laughter. Draco and he were sitting in the back of the Malfoy's enchanted carriage and opposite of them was Draco's mother. Mr. Malfoy was back at the manor for a business conference, or at least that's what Mrs. Malfoy said. Ironically, Harry felt he would be more comfortable around the elder Malfoy right now; he had a faint inkling that Narcissa Malfoy did _not_ like him.

Not two hours ago Harry and Draco left the train station in a long, expensive looking, white limousine. They had drove for about an hour and a half, making jokes and sharing stories, when the limo had stopped at a long gravel road. There they had gotten into the carriage where Mrs. Malfoy had been waiting and the moment she saw Harry, her face had twisted into a grimace of disgust. Harry had made a point to avoid her eyes for the rest of the trip.

It was too bad her expression marred the rest of her features, for she was extremely beautiful. She had blonde hair that seemed to flow down her back and her face and body were perfect. She was wearing a long white dress with lots of gold and diamond studded jewelry. Unfortunately Draco had saw Harry's discomfort. He knew his mom was so upper class it was intimidating and found Harry's reaction rather amusing.

Every time Harry looked at him, he took it upon himself to make a stupid face or start laughing quietly just to get Harry to start laughing. His friend just looked so uncomfortable, but now Harry was avoiding his eyes all together and no matter what, he just couldn't get Harry to meet his eyes. Just after he finished that thought, the carriage slowed to a stop. His mother stood as the door magically opened.

"Come" She said as she stepped down and began walking to a large, white, steel gate with gold M in the middle of it. The gate stretched about twenty feet high and each vertical bar had an impressive point at the end of it.

Draco smiled at Harry and motioned him to get out first. As Harry's feet touched the ground, he looked up only to see the impressive white gate begin to move. Beyond it was a smooth white sidewalk that stretched about a hundred feet. Looming above the three humans below was a magnificent mansion that Harry could never imagine having been made without ancient magic.

'_It's enormous!'_ Harry thought dumbly in awe. Not just the house, the courtyards, the lake, the forest, and the fountain. It looked to be about three or four stories high but took up at least a little less then a square acre. It was a bleached white with midnight black trimming. Window looked out of the house everywhere and balconies stuck out at every end. There was another walkway also, but this one had a roof held up by white columns. It led to what looked like to be a smaller, normal sized house.

Harry walked up the long sidewalk with an open mouth and wide eyes. Draco laughed at his friend, but then again, Harry was his only one his age that had ever seen his house and Draco wasn't really surprised at Harry's reaction. His family loved to show off their wealth, especially his father. Draco thought the only reason his dad had gotten this house built was to intimidate the Ministry and was a symbol of the power the ancient family wielded with ease. When they finally reached the house, the doors automatically when it sensed their presence, and Lucius Malfoy was stood impassively in the opening with a smirk twisting his pale lips.

The moment Draco saw his dad he started running. Lucius opened his arms and caught his son as Draco flew in them. Narcissa walked up beside the father and son and kissed her husband on the cheek smiling for the first time since she picked the boys up. While the family reunion was going on, Harry took some time to look around the house. Some of the floor was white marble but just toward the door, the rest was a fluffy white carpet. At the other end of the room there were two large twisting stair cases. But before Harry could look around any more he saw two small house elves grab Draco and his bags and disappear. Harry -who had never seen a house elf before- was considerably startled, gaping in confusion.

Draco stepped out of his father's arms to look at his friend. Harry was backing up to the doors, looking like he was going to run at any moment.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco said. He stepped forward to grab Harry's arm before the boy fell out the doors.

Harry stuttered, pointing to where their bags had just been. "Th-Things j-just took our-our stuff."

Lucius just smiled and Narcissa rolled her eyes.

Draco grinned, puffing his chest out with pride in his home. "Come on Harry, I'll give you a tour of the house and explain along the way."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him up the left stair case. Once they were out of sight Lucius pulled Narcissa into a loving kiss. She laughed and put her arms around her husband's neck. When the pulled apart, Narcissa grabbed Lucius' hand and pulled him through a door to the far right of the room with a smile on her face.

* * *

"This is the East wing, which is mostly the guest quarters and since you'll be staying in my room, then this part of the tour is completely pointless." Draco said importantly.

Harry snorted but didn't say anything.

"So I'll show you my room, it's the best!" Draco grabbed Harry's hand again and pulled him to the other side of the mansion to a hallway of finely carved red wood doors.

"This one's mine." Draco grabbed the door handle and swung the door open with a fore anyone could only imagine. The room was huge with a connecting bathroom that was just as big. The room and bathroom were the same white as the rest of the house but it was also colored with light blue and silver.

The room had a desk with a comfortable looking chair that went with it. There was a stone fireplace at the bottom of one of the walls with a white leather chair snuggled in front of it. The chair held a slightly worn hand-made quilt hanging over one of the arms, brushing its tips delicately against the carpet with barely a whisper.

There was a king sized bed with the silver and blue colors with an ungodly amount of pillows on it. The last thing Harry noticed was a book shelf that covered half the wall, with books that ranged from baby books to complicated potion books.

Draco walked into the room and jumped on the bed, laughing at Harry's awed expression.

"Not what you expected?" Draco snickered.

Harry smirked back, "I expected more from you, Draco."

"We'll just see about that Mr. Oh-my-God-it's-a-house-elf-and-it's-stealing-our-stuff." Draco started laughing before he even finished insult, but stopped laughing when Harry jumped on the bed too and tackled him.

* * *

Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore walked up to the Ministry building. Each had conflicting feelings; Remus was feeling as if his life was finally being put back together and was elated, but Dumbledore felt extreme guilt and sadness. He had just found out he had made the biggest mistake of his life. The pair of men walked into the building and to the front desk. A young woman was sitting back comfortably in her chair, picking her nails and smacking her bubblegum obnoxiously.

She let out an annoyed sigh when she saw them.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. I need your name and reason for being here, your wand, and any other important things you might be carrying on you." She rolled her eyes as she finished.

They both got tags that had their names and '_Seeing the Minister_' printed clearly on them. While Albus began emptying his pockets of all kind of trinkets, Remus just put a small cage on the woman's desk. The woman looked in the cage and sneered in disgust at the fat grey rat cowering in the corner of it.

**

* * *

**

**Hey, I would like to thank everyone for their kind offers and for just reviewing my story. I'm shocked at all the response I got from my authors note. (Maybe I should ask for a beta more often?)Since this chapter is kind of short I'm going to try and get the next one out before school starts back on Monday. I know it's been taking me longer and longer to get these chapters out but I had three different viruses on my computer and that's excluding the spyware, anyway no more Kazaa for me. Are the lines in this story different colors or am I just getting my hopes up?** **I also put this chapter up on THANKSGIVING DAY!! But they took a while to put it up. Thanks Stephanie!! I love you!!**

**_Review responses_**:

**blu sanada:** I did the teacher thing just to keep you waiting in suspense and yes, the Dursleys do need to be torture for a long time. We'll just see about Sirius' response. Thanks for all the reviews - Love you!!

**Ahja Reyn:** When is this website not screwed up? and it's nice to know your not just too lazy to be a beta - . Just Kidding!! Your my favorite reviewer!

**winterblossome:** Thanks for the advice. We finally just took it in to someone but now we do have Nortan and hopefully that won't happen again. Thanks for the review, Love You!!

**Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan:** Thanks ; (I can't believe people actually read my authors notes at the end of the chapters)

**Scout Finch**: I love your name too!

**Kearie:** FYI I said people could criticize me but they will be criticized back and I obviously need to spell check them if you can even seem to read it right!

**Drusilla13:** Aww. You're so nice unlike the reviewer on top of you. blushes

**Aylena:** Just stop thinking about it so much or play pretend or something but thanks for the info anyway! -

**_And thanks so much for all the_ flattering _offers and reviews from:_**

**Geminidragon**

**Kiya**

**Aylena**

**Kimpatsu no Hoseki**

**Wolf of Ice**

**Kuramalovergirl15**

**Yana5: Heywhat's up chica!**

**Sammi**

**magic-shield**

**angelkitty77**

**lonlyheart**

**Angel of the Carpathians **


End file.
